On a Journey to Accomplish a Dream
by Mythical Mew
Summary: Every person out there has a dream in the Pokemon World to do whatever they want. We follow a ten year old Boy named Mike who wants to be what he always wanted, a Pokemon Master! But this journey is going to be tougher than he thought, same with everyone
1. Mike Sets Off

Chapter 1: Starting Of a Dream

Chapter 1: Starting Of a Dream

"Mike!" My mom complaned as her voice seemed so out of it, I was sleeping, leave me alone! Let me sleep! 

"Mom go away, I'm sleeping." I moaned as I stuffed my head back under its pillow.

"If you don't wake up right now, I will lock the door shut and put a padlock on it so you cannot go out on your pokemon journey, so get up or no journey I do not care which one." She barked out to me.

"Fine! Fine! I am up, don't go through a fit." I complained, she always went through these fits because she kept doing something wrong that just made her angry, which made her blame it on me, mostly. I jumped out of my bed, being in my green pajamas, they were my favorite, and maybe because it was the only pair I had… My mom stormed out of the room and shut the door when she left, the basketball hoop on my door falling off of the top and onto the floor, it now broken. "I wonder what she done to herself today, tried to fix something, or spill coffee on something new." I mumbled to myself as I looked at the clothes all of my room, lets just say I did not like cleaning and my mom never bothered to do it in my room as she always trip over something and go through another rage. 

"What am I suppose to bring! I should of thought ahead, shouldn't I? But I just don't have the energy or the brain power to think ahead." I mumbled as I paced around my room, "Ouch!" I said as I tripped over my chair in my room, it being covered in clothes that I did not notice. I looked at a letter, which was on it. I I knew that you would forget to pack and also have no idea what to pack as I told you four other times! Pack some gear and some clothes! This is the fifth time I wrote it down! Do I need to do everything for ---- /I I read it then ripped the paper apart and threw it in the trash, oh look, I missed, I always knew that I shouldn't of tried out for the basketball team, no wonder everyone laughed at me when I played.

"I wonder if any of this stuff is clean." I said kicking my clothes into the closet, which was swung open I never bothered to close it, just to difficult. I looked in my dresser with my untouched clothes, which basically means the clothes that I will never wear, I just have. I grabbed my backpack, grading it, making a path through the clothes on the floor. "Come on!" I complained as I jerked it forward, a strap got tangled with a lace of some shirt or something. I jerked it out of the tangle. I pushed it open as I threw in the pairs of clothes messily along with some clothes on the floor, which I thought were neat, so many clothes, all day to do this, I hated Professor Elm for some reason, maybe he just talked and talked and he is annoying at the same time, and I thought that was my job.

"I wonder if I can go out in my pajamas, I do not know what to wear." I said just kicking some clothes up onto my bed that was on the floor, it was my closet, but on the ground. I just picked the random clothes and put them on, it being tan khakis and a white tee-shirt, I combed my brown hair, which was a little spiked up, but not that much. I rubbed my light green eyes, "Does this look good?" I mumbled to myself, as I kicked my bag, it going on its other side, "I know I am forgetting something." I said looking at my desk. "My pokedex, like duh!" I said as I grabbed my pokedex, pokeballs, and my two potions I just randomly found, uh, nevermind Professor Elm gave it to me, even though I hate him. 

"This is cursed, its like metallic." I said looking at my pokedex, "I ordered a green one, not a red one! I knew he was too stupid to do what I asked, just to be annoying and he is stupid I hate him!" I shouted as I shoved the pokedex in my pocket. I walked out of my room finally and hsiut the door, I kicked a piece of clothing, which was sticking out of my door.

I walked down our steps and to the kitchen, it being next to the door of leaving the house, "Mike, just get someone to travel with you so you don't become roadkill." My mom said, as I past her to leave the house. She was eating some toast. 

"Right mom, I want my fifteen minutes of fame when I'm dead. I am just going to like go now and find some pokemon to capture. Bye mom." I have no idea what she is talking about, I am careful, yes I am… I can lie to myself all I want.

"Don't let the rabid Rattata bite."

"If I only knew which ones were rabid, and which ones were not. I won't catch a Rattata period, just let me go!" I complained as I went o the door and opened it.

"Call me everyday or I will hunt you down." She muffled eating her toast as I left the door, ignoring her. I closed the door and looked out at the green grass outside. I smelled the air as I smelled the morning dew, "What the censored is that smell. That's just wrong!" 

"I wonder if…" I then hesitated thinking about it, "I forgot he failed the test with flying colors, but I passed with… Uh not really flying colors, lets just say just a color." I continued to mumble to myself.

"I should go and look for a pokemon, yes. I should not go on a pokemon journey without a pokemon. Hm a gym battle with threowing pokeballs at the pokemon, now that is just a weird thing to think of."

"Squirtle, water gun!" A trainer shouted,a s the voice said feminine. It must be a pokemon battle, I ran over to the source, kicking a few rocks and tripping a few times, but that's not the point. Squirtle nodded towards its trainer as it released a stream of water towards a Rattata. The other trainer shouted as it fell on the ground, fainted. He returned his pokemon, the female smiled as she returned her Totodile. I raised a brow looking at them, Professor Elm must of gaven them pokemon today and must be battling, heh, they cannot get a pokemon for themselves, can they?

The female trainer looked behind the tree where I was standing, I made rustling so I was quite easy to hear. "Someone there, I see your hand." She announced as I jumped in shock and looked towards her steeping away from the tree. "I was only loking for a bee hive, get some honey." I responded as quick as I can.

"Really?" She said as she raised a brow in response looking up a branch.

"Actually I was running away from this Caterpie that was on a rampage, that gooy stuff." I reannoundced as she laughed a bit, "Yeah right loser, you just wanted to spy on hot girls like me." She said as she walked away from me. I raised a brow in response as I did not think of that at all, "Actually I find you ugly!" I shouted in a reponse as she just ignored me and walked away, she was wearing a blue cloak so I could not really even see her face.

I laid my bag down on the ground just leaning up against a tree, "This is hard, I want to get my pokemon now. Come here, come here, I got some sandwiches for you. 

"Actually you don';t have any, those pack of Rattatas are eating them. They usually steal food from STUPID trainers, no wonder you were a target." The pokedex muffled in my pocket as I heard it and took it out.

"Why am I a target? They just want my moms cooking! It is quite…" I hesitated for a second, "Bad…"

"They take anything from stupid trainers."

"Even rotten eggs?"

"Yes. Just as long they are stupid."

"They just like my moms cooking, dude."

"Don't argue with me, I know I am right."

"Shut up." I closed my pokedex and shoved it back in my pocket, where it belongs.

"I am not going to argue with a stupid machine, which is the wrong order. You got something wrong with you, just remain silent and we can become best friends."

The branch went lower as some sort of weight was on it, I looked up see a Caterpie, it wiggling on the branch of the tree. I took a pokabll fronm my belt and just threw the ball at it. "Go Pokeball!" I announced as the ball hit the branch, the Caterpie being forced to disconnect with it, it made an angry look on its face as the pink pads on top of its head begin to shoot out a white string.

"Ah! Gooey stuff!" I shouted as it hit my right in the head, the enraged Caterpie just continued to do it.

"Pokedex-thingy tell me what this goop is." I announced.

"Anyone should know what that is, it is STRING SHOT, if you had any idea what you were doing then you might of known what that was, maybe, I think your IQ needs to be higher for you to understand it."

"You are so mean, did I ever tell you that."

"Nope we just met, sorry, I forgot everything you say, your mouth moves, but nothing logical comes out."

"You have eyes?"

"Do you, as you are now looking like a Kakuna." He announced as I was covered in the stupid goop, I actually did look like a shell, Oh great I look like a bug, I look like a Kakuna now, but white, a albino Kakuna! The Caterpie went down from the tree and up in front of me, it then started to poke me, "Get away!" I complained, it continued to snicker as it crawled away.

"I have been like this for three hours." I complained still being shaped as a Kakuna in string shot.

"How have you been keeping track."

"Three hours and fourty seven minutes and twenty three seconds, Three hours and forty seven minutes and twenty three seconds." I said outloud keeping track.

"You know it takes more than a second to say that."

"Now I lost count because of you! Dopey stupid pokedex!"

"Other way around, stupid dopey human."

"You know, I can just throw you on the floor and step on you then you would shut up."

"But…I can complaoin at you forever as I cannot get tired, if you do then you have no idea what you see and do, as I am your brain, you have no brain, I act as your brain."

"A Pidgeotto!" I shouted as it swopped down towards us with its wings glowing a slight white, it passed us as it ripped the goo. "I'm free! Yey! I promise not to act like an idiot again!"

"That promise is already broken." The pokedex mumbled.

"Shush, silence is your best hobby."

"I think it is the other way around."

I ignored its last remark as I looked at the lake, a Poliwag hopping around, possibly dancing all I know it was doing something of the sort. I tilted my head in response as it continued to do this as it loked up and made it rain around her. "That thing has some problems." I said looking at it.

"It's doing the rain…" It then began to pour a little, a slight drizzle. "Dance, the rain dance." 

I took out a pokeball as I aimed it towards the Poliwag, "Dancing Poliwag thingy, you're mine!" I shouted as I threw the pokeballa t it. The pokemon looked at me for a second as it was sucked into the ball, the ball did not shake, it just made a ding. "I caught my first pokemon! Yey! I can actually follow my dream now." I said running up towards my pokemon, "Ouch!" I said as I tripped and slid in the mud, grabbing onto my pokeball with a captured pokemon in it. I made a smile on my face.

"The stupidity seems endless…" The pokemon mumbled from inside my pocket.


	2. Come Back, Theif!

Chapter two: Come Back You Theif

Chapter two: Come Back You Theif!

I was walking down the road with my Poliwag towards Violet City, or so I thought because I had no map and I was just randomly guessing in what direction I should go too, hopefully the signsd were not rigged to make me go in the wrong directions, just like in those cartoons, evil people trying to make the good people screw up…

"Why no battling, I want to battle! I got a pokemon I want to battle! I always see these battles, but no one wants to battle with me!" I whimpered as I looked around the area seeing no trainers.

"They really should battle you, you are a stupid trainer meaning they can easily win…" The Pokemon murmured. I threw it in my pocket and closed it, I stuffed some tissues in it also so I do not need to hear the blasted thing.

"For some dictionary thingy you talk way to much, more than I could and that is a whole heck of a lot." I said as I continued to walk stuffing tissues near it so I cannot hear the stupid thing. 'Ouch!' I shouted in my head as I slid down to reach the grass, I bumping into a sign. Poliwag just blinked a few times as it poed at it with its tail, leaving a slime mark down it.

bCaution: There has been someone running around here in a black cloak stealing trainers bags, he taking pokeballs and potion, no pokemon though, it llooks like he is looking for a certain trainer. If you have any information please contact us, possibly use the phone next to you./b

"A phone hm?" I mumbled as I looked to my side seeing a phone. "A phone!" I shouted as I ran to it. "I will call mommy." I mumbled as I picked up a phone and began dialing the number.

"Please enter a quarter." The operator said when I dialed the number. 

"Be mean, fine!" I responded to it as I took out a quarter and entered it in the little slot.

"Please enter a quarter"

"I did!"

"Please enter a quarter"

"This is getting old!"

"Please enter a quarter"

"Shut up!" I kicked the phone, a dial tone appeared, "And who said violence did not solve anything?" I said to myself, as I dialed the number to my mom.

"Hello!" She responded as she picked up the phone.

"Hey mom!"

"Mike I am a little busy!"

"But I have news to tell you!"

"What!?"

"I HAVE NEWS TO TELL YOU!"

"What! The reception on the pay phone you are on is really crappy!"

"I KNOW!"

"What? I cannot hear you!"

"I caught a Poliwag!"

"You bit a Rattata?"

"Why would I do that? I caught a Poliwag!"

"Congradulations for biting a Rattata!" She said as she hung up.

"That did not go as well as I thought." I mumbled to myself as I put my bag down and paced around the pay phone, wondering how stupid can a machine get and how many ways it can be broken. I walked around it as I saw a black blur. I raised a brow in response as I looked at the guy run. "Are you trying out for the Olympics?" I called out as he ran. He picked up my bag and began to run.

"I should of paid attention to that sign!" I shouted, as I continued to run and pant.

"This time I did not need to tell him to do that!" The pokedex muffled.

"Poliwag I choose you!" I shouted as I threw Poliwags pokeball at the cloaked object. He grabbed the pokeball while it was being thrown in the air. I blinked a few times when he did that and stopped looking at him.

"Thanks, Mike!" He said as he ran off, I continued to run again while panting like mad.

"Tackle attack, now!" The pokedex shouted.

"I am the trainer not you, but fine!" I shouted as I sprung in the air, attempting to tackle the black-cloaked man. I fell in the dirt and slid as I shouted in pain as the rocks skid up against my skin. I saw him running away with my bag, leaving a track of all the junk I had in there.

"Now I have to get a new bag because of that jerk!" I shouted as I saw the trail of all the junk I had in there. I flet sad, I had no pokemon, no supplies, no pokeballs and no bag, but I had the worse thing of all, the pokedex. I walked down the little trail counting all the stuff he dropped.

"Fifty-seven…Fifty Eight." I mumbled as I looked at all the stuff.

"What are you doing?" The pokedex asked, man this thing is so annoying, "Is counting like your only hobby?"

"Seeing how many times I could slap him for the thing he done, Sixty-three..." I mumbled as I wanted to get revenge for what he done! He took all my stuff and he made my bag break, I mean I like that bag, he is going to get hurt from this…

"Ouch!" I suddenly heard, I felt pain against my leg as I was completely crashed into. I fell onto the ground and same as the other person! It was that guy who stole my bag and pokemon! I kicked him away for a second as I scrambled up to the ground.

He then began to run once he scrambled back up into a standing position. He ran and I immediately came after him, I still don't have my pokemon and that is all I care about having.

"Throw something at him!" The pokedex shouted. I nodded as I bent down during my running and picked up some sort of brown ball. I held it tight as I extended my arm back looking towards the back of the person. I hoisted the brown round object at him. Success! Yes! He was brought down. He fell onto the ground as the brown pokemon uncurled, it seeming like a pokemon.

"That's a Sentret capture it!" I took a pokeball out of my pocket. I always had one just in case this would happen. I hoised it towards the Swentret as it immediatly caught it. The pokeball was sucked into my hand automatically.

I ran over to him as I bent down and took my bag and my pokeballs, my nine pokeballs, one containing a pokemon, my first pokemon, my Poliwag. I glared down at him with my eyes as he stood there on the ground, being tripped.

"Hello Mike." He said in a monotone voice, he did not show any personality. It seemed a little bit familualr as it did sound a little evil. I saw part of his face, looking at his dark blue eyes.

"How do you even know my name?" I shouted as I looked down at him. He made a smirk on those lips as he otok off the hood of his cloak, "Mitchell!" I shouted as I saw him. His dirty blonde hair being pushed down by the hood, but now it was free from the hood. Mitchell was my rival in Cherrygove, we were friends at one time, but over a obsession of which one of us would become a pokemon master first made us lose your friendship, then we just had several pointless fights. He tortured me at school later on, so now I hate him and he hates me.

I glared down at him with my green eyes, I knew he would become a pokemon trainer, but what pokemon did he even have.

"Yes Mike, it is I, Mitchell. Probably your rival over your journey through the Johto league, but that's good that I have a rival, I can see how bad of a trainer you are. You were never good with knowing lots of facts of pokemon, so I suppose you are not that good of a trainer. So you have one pokemon, I checked, eight free pokeballs. I already have two pokemon and I started yesterday. I got a pokemon like Professor Elm like a normal trainer, he started Kamon off who is now one of the most powerful trainers out there. He started out with the pokemon that I selected. You know that was my favorite pokemon, so Mike old pal, yes a very old pal. Let's battle. One on one, my Cyndaquil versus your Poliwag."

"I just caught a Sentret thanks to you. Well fine, I will beat you though. Water brings out fire I know that. So I know some facts about pokemon. And also you don't know anything about me, we were young when we were friends, about six or so, so just be quiet!" He stood up at his full ehight as he swiped his black pants, he liked wearing black for some reason, thinking it was the official evil color or something.

"Cyndaquil, go!" He shoute das he hoisted a pokeball, the little fire mouse being released from the normal red and white sphere, the pokeball. I threw my pokeball and released my tadpole pokemon, Poliwag! Yes this is my first battle! I hope I win, but I never trained it at all, as I never really even seen it except for when I captured it. 

"Poliwag! Bubble now!" Poliwag sucked in some air as he bvlew out as few bubbles towards Cyndaquil. Oh, I need to do lots of training. It did not really even know how to battle.

"Cyndaquil! This pokemon is weak! Just finish it off easily, quick attack!" Cyndaquil jumped up in the air as the bubbles just went right under it, good plan for using a water attack on it when the Cyndaquil probably battled before. It let out a cry as it curled up in the ball and began to spin while going down towards Cyndaquil. Uh-oh. Poliwag was thrown back as it released a cry as it made a thump on when it hit the ground. He easily outmatched me! 

"Horrible performance Mike, as usual." He said as he returned Cyndaquil back into the pokeball as he walked off. I returned Poliwag into its pokeball. It was okay I never trained it. He did. It was an easy outmatch for him. I will beat him, and I will be a better trainer than him. He won't stop me from accomplishing my dream! I know he won't and can't. He may of won the battle, but he didn't win the war, I will… This is war…!

[ New Scenes! New Battle! Wow! A ego boost from me! You will see Mitchell later on in the trainer fiction, and maybe another battle will be there? He can win it? I made him more evil! I never knew in this re-write that I would add scenes, but it won't affect later chapters. =D ] 


	3. Friends?

Chapter Three: Friends

Chapter Three: Friends?

"I cannot believe it Poliwag! I got my first pokemon, without even trying to capture it, I mean what luck!" I said to my Poliwag, which was walking beside me just in case we find ourselves in a pokemon battle. I let the beams of the sun reflect off the red and white sphere that was clutched in my hands grip, the pokeball. Piliwag let out a little squeal in delight as he got a new friend. 

I was still annoyed that Mitchell beat me in my first pokemon battle, but it was okay. I was easily outmatched so I did not really care Poliwag just blew it off. The first battle is not the most important it only counts when it counts. Everything counts, but if I battle him when we go to the Pokemon league and I beat him, then that matters. It is important in the long road I am trying to say.

"Uh, I don't feel anything under here!" I shouted as I looked down, uh oh a cliff and I walked right off of it. Like this is great, "Poliwag help me! But wait, you have no arms!" I hollered to my pokemon, as I could not control my body, I was falling down at a immense speed into a rapid river over, which seemed a hundred feet below. Is this the end for me? Wait, this is only the beginning of the day, no cliffhanger for yet. 

"This is the time for me to scream?" I said outloud as I was thinking. I guess so. I screamed in reaction like I was going to die or something, good this fiction is rated G, they won't let me get any big injuries. Or at least I think I am in a G rated world. 

"Here Poliwag! I know you have arms, but hold onto Sentrets' pokeball and pray for me!" I hollered as I unclipped Sentrets' pokeball from my belt and threw it up onto the edge of the cliff, where Poliwag was just standing there with a tiltedc head, being confused or it is just in some sort of trance in its own little world that's it is in. I don't know!

I tried grabbing on to a rock as that is an immediate action by anyone. They need to hold on by something, but this rock wall was so flat it is just like someone got a huge nail filer and just filed the whole wall flat, man that person must have had lots of time on his or her hands. I felt a pain against my whole body as I smashed into the water, it making a huge splash by the sudden impact it suddenly received. 

All I saw was blue, misty blue, the color of the rapid river I was in. I hated blue, why can't the water be green? I mean that is my favorite color. I immediately swung my legs and arms frantically trying to reach the surface of the water. Another splash was made as my head popped out from under the water and to the surface. I panted as I took deep breaths just enjoying that I had air. I still could not fight against the current though, I was being pushed to my left, even though I wanted to go forward so I may reach the shore. 

"Caterpie?" I muttered to myself as I grabbed onto a stick that was luckily extending out from the shore of the route to Violet City. I blinked a few seconds a flash back just entered my head. The snickering Caterpie, the little big that turned me into a string shot Kakuna. I then had to wait for a Pidgetto to come by and peck me thought thinking I was actually a Kakuna. [This all being in Chapter 1 of Mikes Adventures]

I saw the little orbs of the Caterpie glance at me as it made a snickering sound as it began to String Shot me, oh no not again! I do not want to be gooey, especially not in the water! It did not seem like that was happening though, it seemed like it was making a little rope out of the white gooey stuff. I don't know how a bug could be that smart to think that up. But still it was pretending to miss and hit me in the face with the stuff. I just had to not burst out in being annoyed by it. The pokemon was only trying to help, or maybe it just wanted to do that so he can turn be now into a Scyther this time or something. Just as long I stay and look like some other thing, just like I am a statue or something.

My hands clutched onto the little robe thingy as I pulled it until I arrived on the shore. I panted as I crawled onto it with my knees, they dragging against the dirt. I bent fvorward as my arms extended they leaned against the ground. Water dripped from all over from my body, this was a horrible bath and I did not evenh ave any soap.

The little Caterpie remained on that little branch on that little small short tree. It began to wiggle hey this is a pokemon! I just realized this is like any other pokemon why not catch it? Of course I should, a third pokemon is needed as I only had two. Rookie traners always seemed to have bug types for some reason, as I heard they are easy to catch, well this one was a bit frisky. I picked up one my arms, which just seemed so tired from the power of the waves in that rapid river, 

Pokemon are all over the place, your dream is to have the most powerful and loving ones out of them. No matter where there will be a pokemon of some sort. You need to capture pokemon to accomplish your dream, I told myself in my head as my fingers felt the smooth red and white sphere. My palm felt the pokeball as it was in my grasp. My finger hit a little button on my belt as it was released from it. Another finger hit the button in th emiddle of the sphere, which made it in enlarge for capturing a pokemon. I held my arm back and threw it forward, the pokeball being hoisted towards the little worm, "Pokeball go!" I shouted as the pokeball was thrown.

It hit the Caterpie as it gave out a little cry. The ball popped opened, absorbed Caterpie into a red light. The little worm was sucked into the ball as it then shut and made a ding noise, wow it did not try to escape. Good, I got my third pokemon! Yes! Half of my team of pokemon is full, as youj can carry up to six pokemon. 

"What an unexpected catch." A feminine voice said from somewhere, possibly behind me. Her voice was a sweet gentle tone, but also had that little sting that she was only a kid too.

"Yeah. Well my gut just told me that I should capture it, if I actually wanted to accomplish my dream of becoming the most powerful pokemon trainer out there. I am determed to do that." I responded to the person, I looked behind me.

There I saw her, a female pokemon trainer. She was around my height, maybe a few centimeters shorter. She had beautiful golden brown hair, which layed against her shoulders, it ending actually a inch or so under it. Those amer brown eyes glanced at me with concerned, a smile was made on those luscious, soft, glossy lips of hers. Her upper body having a baby blue tank top, it revealing her creamy skinned arms. On her lower torso there was a sort of dark blue jeans. No pokeball belt was around her waist, nor a belt. They were probably in her pocket, if she was a pokemon trainer. But wait, in that small hand of hers was a pokeball, it being gently held. Wow, my first action that was beautiful, and she was not even fully mature. I bet she can be a model if she wanted top be one. She seemed to fragile, so nice. I even felt that I may even have a crush on her…

"Help me! I got water in me! I'm drowning! No I am going to short circuit! I am going to go through a coma! Help me! Help me! I'm dying!" The poledex hoolared in my pocket, oh yes ruin the moment. The female jumped up in shock as she heard the screaming of the machine. She blinked a few times in response looking towards me.

"Stupid Pokedex!" I shouted as I buried my hand in my pocket and threw it out, throwing it a few feet away from the original tree the Caterpie was, the machine being on the ground, "There dry off, sun bath."

"Weird companion you got there." She said pointing over to the pokedex, the stupid red machine laying in the soft grass.

"It is a very annoying thing trust me. I just want to flush it down the toilet, but then I can still hear it complaining, well whats your name?" I asked as I wanted to know her name. I NEEDED to know her name.

"My name is Alison." The female responded as she made a smile on her face extending her hand with the pokeball in it. "You own this, with some insane Polwag that was hopping all around me, as it was trying to play soccer with it, I have no idea. Well here." Her hand opened. 

"My name is Michael, but just call me Mike, I hate my real name." I responded as I took the pokeball from her hand and put it back on my belt. 

"Poli!" The pokemon said as it rushed over to me, I immediately returning it into its pokeball as the pokemon seemed tired.

"Well, I am a pokemon trainer too! I actually want to become a pokemon doctor. So would you mind having a one on one pokemon battle? Just a friendly little battle." She smiled as she put one of her delicate hands into her pocket and took out a pokeball.

"Okay!" I smiled as I stepped a few feet away for her for the pokemon battle. She may be pretty, but I want to win this pokemon battle and I will! I took Sentrets pokeball and threw it into the battlefield, "Sentret I need you!" The little squirrel was released. It being on all fours, its long tail being raised as you can see the white rings on it its' face showing determination to win the battle.

"Okay! Staryu I need you!" She said as she extended her arm back and threw it sideways, but still forward as she threw the pokeball into the battle field. A white light emerged from her pokeball as a Starfish pokemon appeared there. It being a sand like color, the gem in the middle of its body, which seemed like a beautiful red jewel glowing as it was probably ready for a battle.

"Pokedex, what's that?" I asked the pokedex, it still being on the ground.

"I'm not telling you abused me."

"Just tell me and I won't!"

"Your mean!"

"Your meaner!"

"I won't tell you!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"You cannot afford sugar."

"Please?"

"Fine, it's a Staryu. Now leave me alone." Like that was useful, if I can get a new one, then I will beg for one and throw this one in the river, I hate that stupid thing. It is not even suppose to talk nor complain all the time. It is just like a little child, but I am a kid, now you can notice that is not a good match to have.

"Staryu water gun now!" The star pokemon began to release a stream of water towards Sentret using the top part of the star pokemonds body, I don't know what it is called! [ I don't. o.o; ] Sentret in response jumped on to its tail and began to bounce around the place, the water gun obviously missing.

"Focus! Stop hopping and use a tackle!" Still, hopping around. Oh man, what do I need to do to get some work actually going on here? Wait… "Bounce on Staryu!" Sentret complied as it bounced, landing on the top part of Staryu, it released water getting the star pokemon all wet. The Sentreet jumped in response as it 3was stabbed by the top part, I guess it was a little pointy?

It landed on the ground in aggrevation. The pokemon growled as its feet was planted into the ground. Sparks began to jump on the pokemons fur, I was speechless I could not say anything.

"Thunder…that's a electric attack, a Sentret cannot learn how to do it. Actually, reading its data the pokemons DNA is very different from a normal one, its stats are also way to high for its level and for its species." The pokedex said after it making lots of beeping noises. 

The pokemon released a shrieking cry as electric flowed on its fur, it was released not as a beam, but just released towards the Staryu, at a immense rate and it being wet, oh no this is not going to be good for Staryu, but I won! The pokemon flew back in response as it was roasted from the power of the thunder, its red gem was beeping like mad, which meant it was fainted. I know that, I saw it once on television.

"Oh no!" Alison cried out as she lost. She took out her pokeball and returned the starfish pokemon a concerned being glued on her face. I took out my pokeball and returned Sentret too, "Staryu needs to go to Nurse Joy, get some medical attention. It really seemed hurt…"

"It was a good battle though!"

"It was great to see such a special Sentret. Do you mind if I travel with you? I mean I am biored all the time and you seem like a nice person and very lost as this is the way that leads you to the ocean. As I came from there and going to Violet, using my luck to get me there, but you know… it will be fun!" 

"Sure!" Yes this is my chance, I can spend time to know her. I hate being alone, especially with that thing that calls itself a pokedex. Well you know, oops I left it and we were already walking.

"You almost left me, you would of cried for days!" The pokedex said once I picked it off the ground. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Yeah – right." I said stuffing it into my pocket and running up to catch up with Alison, a new pokemon and a new friend, man that sounds so corny!


	4. Arriving At Violet City

Chapter Four: Arriving To Violet City  
  
Violet City, it was the first city that I would arrive too, only problem is that we have no idea where it is! And how long it will take for us to actually get there. Oh man, I know I should of bought a map at that little stand I saw about…about...three days…no that is to much time taken away in my life…I don't know and I don't care! Bug off.  
  
"Any idea if we are even closer to the city now?" I muttered out loud as I looked over to my traveling companion who was just annoyed by getting their already.  
  
"Okay I'm tired. You want to see my other two pokemon as my Staryu is too injuried to come out of its pokeball, it just needs rest. Well do you want too, just as a little break?"  
  
"Sure!" I wondered how many other pokemon she had. She did not mention it before. [ Forgetfullness? I don't know don't blame me for his stupidity!] Well, I also get to see some new pokemon, which I probably don't even own and won't for a long time, it is just that way.  
  
"Go!" Alison shouted as she held two pokeballs in each of her hands and opened them, two pokemon emerging from them. One of them forming into a fire fox type and the other onewas just like something else, I don't know how to describe it. One had many red tails, it brown paws and dark red fur. It had dark chocolate colored eyes. The other one had a busy ytail with a white tip. A chocolate covered fur and black eyes. I suck at describing pokemon, obviously.  
  
"The fire fox, with the red fur is my Vulpix! This is the most recent pokemon I captured! And that is my Eevee, my first pokemon, my dad gave it to me as it used his Vaporeon and Umbreon to breed one! Aren't they both cute? And you already met Staryu! So there!"  
  
"Wow, um yes they are cute." I said and just made a smile on my face, I looked at the two pokemon. They did look the same, a little I guess. I don't know. Threw my arm backwards with my pokedex, by accident, "Ah! Oops!" I shouted out loud as I threw it. I really did not mean to do it. I turned back to see a Charmander holding it. I raised a brow in response.  
  
"I found a new pokemon! Shock it now!" I ordered the Pokedex, now it has to be the pokemon, when it made me to all the pokemon work (Chapter 2, He was kept ordered to do tackle. =D) The pokedex released sparks at the Charmander as it was crisp, burnt.   
  
I threw a pokeball at it while it was still injured, hopefully I could catch it. And I did not even do any work either, why can't pokemon training be easy like the catch was? Really, why? Well on the catch, yes, the pokemon was contained in the pokeball, the Charmander was now my pokemon! Yes! I got myself my fourth pokemon! I ran over to my pokeball with the Charmande and picked it up. I also picked up the dumb pokedex and slid it into my pocket, "Good job!"  
  
"Violet City is only a few minutes away in walking distance. Finally soft beds! Real food instead of Mikes food that resorts of using branches and leaves to add in with some mud and some junk! Let's go!" Alison shouted as she ran towards the city.  
  
"Where? Straight ahead? OH!" I hesitated standing there for a second looking at her, "Hey, like wait up!" I ran too, just trying to catch up with her, man she was a fast runner.  
  
  
"This city is so like purple." I commented as we were in the city now, looking for the Pokemon Center. Aren't they suppose to be like really really big buildings? Well, I cannot find it. Maybe it was some shack by a tree at the end of the city.   
  
"There it is!" Alison shouted finally, it was a big purple center, "And its pruple because it is Violet City! Not lime city!"  
  
"What do you have against lime?"  
  
"It was just an example!"  
  
"I don't like your examples. They offend the limes, what did they do to you? They blinded you for a second or something?" Aye, I don't know why I always did these kind of things, but I just did. It was fun. Well, it is fun to annoying, of course it is.  
  
"Lay off! Don't annoy me I am in a bad mood already! If you want to become the next barbecued chicken on my list then just continue to annoy me. If you want to remain a happy stupid boy then stop annoying me." Lookie, pretty girl is now threatening. Isn't this a great start for our friendship that is going to be maybe more than that?   
  
"I am a human. If you want to be Hannibal, I mean Cannibal then just tell me that you are him, I mean her!" Okay, my words just got very, very mixed up. Did she notice? Lets look on her face, oh yes a evil grin on her face, as she is beginning to look red. I think she is angry. Nah. [ ::Obsessed with too many horror movies, don't blame his character that his insanity rubbed off to his character, yes he just forgot how to speak in proper sentences.:: ]  
  
"Hey you want to battle?" I saw a person in front of the pokemon center say. He was a rock trainer I think, probably training to beat that bird freaky guy who uses too much hairspray. Falkner is that persons name! Yes, now I now remember. Good that he came along or Alison would try to do something just like, evil and that will just annoy me!   
  
"I got an injured Staryu, just get out of our way or you want to be beaten to a pulp! Get out of the way of the door!" Alison shouted at the rock trainer, whom was standing in front of the Pokemon Centers door. He was? Well, I had no idea that he actually was. He moved a sidestep as he was wearing a black like cloask so I cannot see him like at all.  
  
"Sure! A battle will be great! But when your done with me then you will have to go back to the Pokemon Center to get that pokemon healed, with one hit my pokemon will defeat your…whatever your going to send out!" I responded as I unclipped my newest pokeball out from my pokemon belts, this being Charmander. I had no time he was a rock trainer, at the time.  
  
"Rhyhorn, I need you!" He shouted as he released the rock pokemon from the pokeball. It looked like a screwed up rock dinosaur or something. Rock body, red eyes. Evil looking pokemon!   
  
"Charmander, I need you beat that Rhyhorn!" I released Charmander from it's own pokeball, I had no idea if it was going to obey me or anything. I never even used it before, how should I know what it will do? For all I know it can be a surfing Charmander, now that would be cool. Right, back to the battle! "Wow, that Rhyhorn looks um…strong!" I said trying to compliment the other trainer, this was actually really my first battle with someone I do not know. I knew Alison when I battled her, a bit. Like, how she looked like!  
  
"It actually looks pretty unexpirienced, now a fire type against a rock type? Do you expect to win with a type advantage and a stupid advantage? Oops, did I say the last part out loud. Anyway, you want to use firepower? That is a bad idea, but this is coming from you, so this is like one of those times when you have a master plan." The pokedex muffled through my pocket, why do I listen to this stupid machine? It is not even suppose to talk!  
  
"Lets' start! Rhyhorn horn attack now!"  
  
"Don't repeat yourself, I heard you say horn twice. It is Rhyhorn, attack now. Not Rhyhorn - Horn attack now." I said to him as I rolled my eyes, well I was only trying to help.  
  
"Horn attack is a attack you dumbo brain!" The pokedex interrupted, no wonder he said horn twice, unless he has some sort of disability, but why should I care if he has one?  
  
"Charmander, flamethrower now!" Okay, no response from my pokemon. I wonder if it was sleeping. The Rhyhorn was charging at my new pokemon, its horn glowing a slight gray hue. Look at the colors! Wow… Wait! It is hurting my pokemon! The pokemon slammed into mine, well how rude is that!   
  
"Char!" The little lizard shouted as a stream of flames was released, ouch! I was hit! I'm burning! Look, the fire magically went out, "Don't burn me! Scratch that back! Show it whose boss!" Charmander jumped up and scratched the Rhyhorn, snap! A piece of its rock fell off, oops! I wonder why that happened  
  
"You hurt my pokemon! I'm going to sue you now for attempted murder!" He whined as he returned his pokemon, I did so as I slipped away from him, to slip into the pokemon center so I can heal my pokemon so I can battle Falkner. Ignore the little rock dude, oh yes I am.  



	5. Locked in!

Chapter 5: Bellsprout Tower?  
  
"This is the gym?" I asked. "Its mighty tall" I looked at the huge over 10 story tall building that seemed like stacked houses on top of each other. "This isn't a gym" The Pokedex responded. "Its Bellsprout Tower."   
  
"The wha?" I responded. "The Bellsprout Tower!" It shouted. "Umm but-but isn't green the Violet Gym??" I asked. Alison swiped the map from me and said, "Purple is the gym! There is a key you know!" She shouted. "Really?" I responded. She hit her head with her hand. "I just assumed it was the gym, because it was so-so-so whats that word?" I responded. "Unique?" The Pokedex and Alison said at the same time. "Exactly!" I shouted.  
  
"We should go in, I heard the-the-the head or master knows stuff about pokemon." Alison said. She then widen her eyes. "I think Mike is trying to make me stupid." She cried and ran into the tower. "Speechless." I said.  
  
"Get in the tower!" The Pokedex shouted at me. "Na-uh that place is scarier. More scary than being inside my closest." I responded. "For some reason I can imagine your closet being a nightmare." the Pokedex said in a odd way. "I know you would understand." I responded. "No I don't, get in now!" I looked at the tall doors and opened one a little.  
  
It made a creaking noise. "See its scary." I shouted and backed up. I was pushed over by a trainer. "Get out of my way." he said and walked in, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted. I went in the tower trying to get revenge on that guy. "Lookie." I gasped. "A pole." I said as I was following it spinning around with my eyes.  
  
"Want to know what it is?" Said one of the Bellsprout Guru's.   
"Learn about what?" I responded.  
"GRR!! That Pole!" He shouted.   
"Its not a pole, its a large thick stick." I chuckled. "It rhymes."   
"Whatever, well that Pole keeps the tower up, it is the only support." He said this as I wasn't paying attention.  
"He has a short attention span." said the Pokedex. "He's really dumb."  
"I can tell." responded the Guru in a serious tone.  
"Hey like guy have you seen this girl, she just like came?" I asked.  
"Thats descriptive." The Guru responded.  
"I know, well?"  
"No." he said this and walked away.  
  
"We better look for Alison." I said and walked to the pole. I poked the pole, I got a blister. "OW!" I shouted and hopped around holding onto my finger. "Walk." The pokedex ordered me. I walked around the tower squeezing my finger. The piece of wood flew out from the force I gave it. "Yey!" I shouted.  
  
"Amazing." The Pokedex said sarcastically. I walked around the tower, in the same direction. I met with that guy again.  
  
"Dude! I saw you before!" He said to me. "I know, pusher." I responded. "Lets battle, one on one!" He said.  
  
"Fine with me! Go Charmander!"  
"Ok, Go Hoppip!"   
"Charmander ember!" Charmander just layed down on the ground.  
"Hoppip tackle!" Hoppip ran at Charmander then jumped to tackle. Charmanderpuffed some air, Hoppip lost its direction and fell into the ground hard.  
"Good job Charmander!"   
"Slash!" Charmander stood up and scratched the Hoppip. It hit the pole. The Hoppip then fainted.  
  
The lights of the tower went out. It was pitch black. Except for Charmander who had its tail as a light. "Use Charmander as a torch." The trainer said whose name was Kyle. I picked up Charmander. "CHAR!" It shouted and embered me in the face.  
  
I dropped it on the ground. Charmander began to walk around. I followed him, Kyle following me.   
  
"Hey why are you following me." I said.   
" I want to see!" Kyle shouted.   
"Anyway after Violet where are you going?" Kyle asked.   
"Some gym with bugs." I responded.  
"Cool, can I come with you on your Journey?"  
"Why not, the more the merier." I said in a singing tone.  
"Ugh, so pathetic." The Pokedex said.  
"Whose that?" Kyle asked.  
"My stupid Pokedex."  
"You know they shouldn't be able to talk like that, right?"  
"Really?"  
Kyle just nodded.  
"I'm unique." The Pokedex said to Kyle.  
"Or maybe you don't know anything about pokemon, or maybe you had a memory lapse. Possibly you are defected!" Kyle said being louder for each word.  
  
"Alison!" I interupted. 'Where are you!" I said, I then fell down the stairs. I hit Alison, she was walking down the stairs. "Ow, Mike!" She screamed. "Sowwy." I responded. "Lets leave, no one is here, except us. They turned off the power..." She said.  
  
I just nodded as a response. We followed Alison who was leading all of us, including Charmander the way out. We found the exit of the place.  
  
"So open the door." I said. Alison pulled. "It won't open." She said. "Its locked!" She shouted. "We're all gonna die!" I whimpered. "Shut up!" She responded. "Go Vulpix!" She said. The fire fox pokemon was released out of the ball. "Burn the lock, the door, the wall! Just something!" Alison shouted.  
  
Vulpix breathed in air and shot it at the lock. It began to melt. "Yey!" The three of us hollared out. The melt locked and made a seal for the door. "Uh-oh." The three of us said after it. "Not a good idea." ALison said nervously. "No duh!" I and Kyle shouted at the same time.  
  
"Return!" The fire fox was returned to the pokeball. "We just got to find a way out, like a window." Alison said trying to be calm. "Or a mouse hole." Kyle responded. "That wasn't funny!" Alison responded. "I thought so." I interupted.   
  
Alison growled and stomped off in a rage. We just followed her. We went to the second floor. "No where, its shut." The pokedex responded. Then the third, the fourth, and finally the fifth. "No where! Thats it!" Alison shouted and stomped back to the fifth floor.  
  
"Shes gone wacked." Kyle whispered to me. "I heard that!" Alison responded. "Go Vulpix!" She commanded. The pokemon poped out again. Kyle and myself just hit our heads with our hands. "No again!" we said under our breath.  
  
"Make a hole in the wall!" Alison said. We just widen our eyes. "Are you mad, thats destruction of property!" Kyle shouted. "Like I care." Alison responded. Vulpix did a ember, the walls became red from the power of the flames. The wall made a loud crashing noise. The wall cracked and a hole was formed. "Yey! We are saved!" We hollared.  
  
We all went out through the hole. 'Free at last! Free at last!" I shouted. "We were only in the tower for a few hours.." Alisosn said. "Breathe in, Breathe out!" I shouted. "Ok now lets go to the gym!" I shouted and walked off. "Wait!" The two other trainers shouted and chased me.  
  
[Sorry, I was expiriencing writers block, but now I'm not. I think. Well now the stories of Mikes Adventures will continue!] 


	6. Falkners Challenge

Chapter 6: The Fight Of The Birds  
  
"This is the gym right?" I asked Alison and Kyle standing infront of a skyscraper. "Wow, Mike actually found the gym." Kyle whispered in Alisons' ear. "I heard that!" I shouted. "Go in." Alison interupted. I walked into a empty room. "No ones here." I complained. "Take the elevator, there is a sign right there saying that." Alison said pointing to the elevator and the sign next to it.  
  
I walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. A few seconds ater the elevator opened up. The three of us went in. Alison pushed the button saying "Gym" the elevator doors closed and it began to go. Suddenly the elevator stoped.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. "It's stuck, and there is no phone to use." Kyle said. As he said this Alison already put her foot on the railing on the bvorder of the elevator. "What are you doing!" Kyle asked putting a lot of stress on the words he was saying. "I'm going out fromt he hatch, when I come out I will climb the wires to the roof." Alison said this trying to make us believe she knows what she is doing.   
  
She opened the hatch at the top of the elevator and climbed out. I went next, then Kyle. "Now which wire seems thicker." Alison said this as she was tugging the wires. "This one." She said holding a thick black wire with one hand. She began to climb it.  
  
"Alison see the top yet?" Kyle asked as he were climbing for twenty minutes. "I don't know, all I know is that I cannot see my hands and I am dirty from this dirty wire." Alison responded. "But your the one who said to do this." I added in the conversation. "It was better then waiting for some guy to find us." She responded in a pissed off tone.   
  
It seem hours for us climbing and climbing. "Finally the top, now how to get us out!" Alison said. "Well I've been bored so much during the climb that I thought of a plan. Go Pidgey!" Kyle said as he released the bird pokemon. "Tackle!" Pidgey just stood there. "Fine, Gust!" Pidgey began to make a gust of wind then shot it at the wall, it cracked making a opening for all of us to get out of.   
  
"Just swing with the wire to get out." Alison said as she already did this. I did it next then finally Kyle. The crowd in the audience siting in there benches just stared at us. We were covered in dirt. "It broke." IU said trying to be calmed.  
  
"What did you do to the elevator! Theres a hole in my wall!" Falkner said shocked. "Look it got stuck, we had to come out so we can battle!" I responded also being in a pissed off mood.  
  
"Fine, I'll battle!" Falkner said as he was brushing his hair out of his face. "Go Pidgey!" The small bird pokemon was released. "Poliwag! Go!" I shouted. The tadpole pokemon was released.  
  
"Pidgey gust!" Pidgey rustled his wings forming a gust of wind and shot it at Poliwag,  
"Get out of the wall, then bubblebeam!" It was to late Poliwag was swung in the gust and got slammed into the floor by it. It got up and shot a stream of bubbles. It hit Pidgeys wing making it fall a little.  
"Now that your lower Pidgey, quick attack!"  
"Counter with a doubleslap!" PIdgey dived at Poliwag, but as he got nearer Poliwag jumped up and slapped Pidgey in its head with its tail.  
  
"I must say Mike isn't doing that shabby, he is a good battler. Now that he isn't as dumb as when I met him." Alison whispered into Kyles' ear. He just nodded in a response.  
  
Pidgey fell onto the ground hurt. "Surprise it! Mudslap!" Pidgey rustled its wing and shot mud into Poliwags eyes.   
"Shake it off! Water gun up!" Poliwag went in the position of his face pointing at the sky and did water gun, the water getting the mud off.   
"Good job! Tackle!" Poliwag ran at Pidgey then jumped.   
"Peck as a reflect!" Pidgey kept on Pecking into the air until it collided into Poliwag. Poliwag fell onto the ground.  
"Finish it bubble!" Poliwag shot a few bubbles into Pidgeys wings. It fell onto the ground and fainted.  
"Pidgey return!" Pidgey was sucked up back in the pokeball.  
  
The crowd applaused. "Fearow! I need you!" Falkner threw the pokeball releasing the huge bird pokemon. "It seems tough Mike, return Poliwag it seems tired!" Alison said it as she saw Poliwag panting for breath. "Poliwag return!" Poliwag was returned into the pokeball.  
  
"And I call Sentret!" I shouted releasing Sentret. The crowd seems to be a little stunned by my choice. "Heh a normal pokemon are not good against the ariel pokemon." Falkner said snarling. "Just wait and see!" I shouted in a response.  
  
"Fearow drill peck!" Fearow flew up and turned diving down at Sentret. "Just do the thundershock!" I shouted. The crowd just stood there. Sentret tried, but didn't succeed. "Thats embarassing." The Pokedex said. "It needs to be warmed up Mike!" Alison shouted to me. The Fearow hit Sentret. Sentret was on the ground hurt.  
  
"Quick attack!" Sentret got up and slammed into Fearow. "Peck!" Fearow started to peck where Sentret was.  
"Use your tail as a spring and dodge!" Sentret bounced using his tail as a spring. "Good move." Kyle said. "Now roll up in a ball and use rollout!" Sentret rolled up into a ball and slammed into Fearows' back.  
"Now that your pumped up thumnderbolt!" The crowd seemed stunned and probably thinking I was dumb. Sentret swung its tail and rings of electricity formed, it went all over its body and released it at the Fearow. It automaticallly fainted it on the spot.  
  
The crowd seemed stunned. They gasped in amazment. "Wow good job, here's your badge." Falknery said giving me my badge. "Thank you." I responded and held my badge high up in the air.  
  
The three of us left the gym and to the Pokemon Center. 


	7. Convicted

Chapter 7: Convicted!  
  
I gave Nurse Joy my pokeballs so she can heal them after the tough battle that I had with Falkner. "The usual thing you do, Miss." I said knowing she knew what I meant. She grinned and bared her teeth showing them, she not liking what I just said. I made a frown on my face, but then a weak smile feeling a little bit nervous about what I just said.  
  
"Mike! Come! Something is important on the TV!" Kyle said dragging me into the waiting room where Alison was already watching the TV. I sat down next to Alison and watched the TV just like she did.  
  
"Yesterday we believe at the Bellsprout Tower was robbed. Our evidence so far is that there is a melted lock on the entrance/exit and there is a hole in the wall." As the female reporter said this she pointed at the melted lock and a hole in the wall. "We have no leads of who did this. If you have any information about think, contact Officer Jenny or her squad immediatly. That is all, back to you Kat."   
  
"We should call her, we did it!" I said picking up the video phone.   
"You can't, we'll be arrested." Alison said.   
"I'm to young to go to jail!" She whimpered holding her hands that were clenched up to her cheeks.   
"Well did we do it?" I said.   
"Duh!" Kyle responded.  
"If we don't tell, we'll be caught. Then we'll go to jail!" I shouted.   
Alison began to cry again.   
"It was an accident though!" I responded.   
"Like they would believe that?" Kyle interupted.  
"Now we're convicts! And I was a goody to-shoes at school!" Alison whimpered.  
"Mike, don't even tell me what your going to say." Alison said tappping my mouth somehow, where did tape come from?  
"But-but!" I cried out, it being unclear so no one heard me.  
  
The conversation stopped as they both sat down. Alison was biting her nails vigorously while Kyle was coming his red spiky hair, which was sort of like Brocks'. He had dakr blue jeans which he stoof up and straightened them out. He also straightened out his forest green tee-shirt and put back on his bash vest, which was also like Brocks'.  
  
"Mike... Umm-last name-less, your Pokemon are ready to be picked up. Nurse Joy said through the microphone. The trio of us stood up and walked to the counter. "Thanks." I said trying to asct friendly, Nurse joy just shoved the tray with my Pokeballs into my chest. She still being annoyed of what I said before.  
  
The three of us walked out of the pokemon center as I was putting my Pokeballs away. "The exit is that way!" Alison said pointing to her left. We walked to our left, but then suddenly we were stopped.  
  
"Show me your pokemon!" The officer said, being Officer Jenny. Her Growlithe sat down amd barked at us, wanting to rush us. "Uh-okay." I said releasing my Poliwag, Caterpie, Sentret, and Charmander. Alison released her Staryu, Vulpix. Her Eevee already next to her out of the Pokeball. Kyle released Hoppip, Pidgey, and Squirtle.  
  
"Hmm...boy with the goofy vest you can return your pokemon. We know it's a fire type, a one that is quite powerful." Kyle shruged and returned his three pokemon. Charmander stepped up infront of me and began doing flamethrowers showing off, probably agains the Growlithe. "Hmm the show off kid, you have any badges?" She asked. I nodded showing her my one and only badge. I nudged my Charmander by kicked it softly in its back knowing she wa scoming onto me. "Stop!" I whispered nudging it again. Charmander didn't seem to feel it. "Girl, you may leave." She said as ALison went to Kyle.  
  
"Hmm you have a powerful fire type, that Charmander. Come with me..the person who commited the crime always leaves the scene in time." She said, I having no idea what she meant. I returned my four pokemon being pissed off now. She began to walk off, Her Growlithe right next to her.  
  
"Hopefully, she won't try to arrest, Mike." Alison whispered to Kyle.   
"Hopefully." Kyle responded.  
"I have to confess!" Alison shouted beginning to run off. Kyle grabbed her arm.  
"Mike can take care of himself."  
"I don't care, I deserve to be punished." She said getting out of Kyles grip running off.  
"She's just as stubborn as every other stobborn person...." Kyle said to himself.   
"Should I go?" He asked himself again wandering in circles.  
  
We arrived at the Jail. I looked at it ingraved on the door, she opened thed door where I saw many cells lined up on both sides across from each other. I looked at the convicts as we were passing through the middle.  
  
We arrived at the end where there was a door. She unlocked the door and entered. It being a square room. There was a metal picnic table with bences on each side across from each other, but they were made out of metal. "Sit." She said. I sat down on one of the cold chairs, feeling nervous at the time. Officer Jenny sat in the other chair.  
  
"I want answers and I want them now!" Officer Jenny said trying to play the bad cop.  
"Get an answer sheet?" I responded.  
"No times for jokes."  
  
Officer Jenny closed her eyes and began to think, probably triyng to think of a different approach so I can 'talk.'  
  
"Lets make this simple, confess!"Officer Jenny said rising from her chair immediatly, once she had sat in it.  
"I didn't do it! I promise!"  
"Promises are lousy from liars!"  
"I swear I didn't do it!"  
"So were you there then?"  
"Sort of..."  
"Why were you there!?!" She shouted getting closer to me.  
"I was locked in. Thats why we melted the lock, trying to make it collaspe. And we made the hole in the wall to get out!"  
"Why were you in there."  
"To see the Guru."  
"So how did you get locked in."  
"Well we looked for the master and the last Guru closed and locked the doors. And we don't have cell phones.." I said shrugging.  
"Thats pathetic!"  
"Its the truth!"  
  
"I did it!" Alison said slamming the door open it making a loud crashing noise. "Well, I did the damage!"  
"How did you get in?" Officer Jenny said.  
"You left the door opened.." Alison responded, as she said this officer Jenny hit her self with her hand in her head.  
  
"Follow me." She said. I nodded and stood up thinking this was to much walking for one day. We arrived at the Bellsprout Tower. "Master, these two were the criminals of the crimes." Officer Jenny said. "You can punish them anyway you want." Alison looked at me and I looked back as we both sighed.  
  
"The one who did it, with that pokemon, in a battle. No, No, No I want a two on two battle with both of them as a tag team! If they lose they pay me four thousand pokedollors each, if they win they pay two thousand pokedollors each. The cost for the repairs being ten thousand pokedollors."  
  
Alison went infront of me and released her Vulpix. "Fine, lets go!" I released my Sentret. "Okay we're ready!" I said standing next to Alison. "Go Hoot-Hoot! Go Bellsprout!" He said relasing the two pokemon. I relized my Pokedex was with Kyle..  
  
"Get Hoot-Hoot, Mike, I will get Bellsprout!" Alison shouted. I nodded.  
"Sentret! Rollout!" Sentret rolled in a ball and jumped up at Hoot-Hoot.   
"Dodge! Peck!" Hoot-Hoot contantly pecked Sentret as he was in a ball.  
"Defense up! Defense curl!" Sentret curled up as he began to glow a color of a rock.  
"Bellsprout vine whip!"  
"Vulpix knock it out in one shot, Ember!" Vulpix jumped up from the vines hitting her, she then opened her mouth and shot a ball of fire at the Bellsprout. It fainted immediatly. "Return!" He said returning the fainted plant.  
"Hoot-hoot hypnosis!" Hoot-Hoot eyes began to swirl, as Vulpix began to sleep. It was now a one on one battle. "Return!" Alison said returning her napping Vulpix.   
"Now on Sentret, Hoot-Hoot!" Hoot-Hoot tried to do it to.  
"Defense Curl! Get your eyes out of the way!" Before the hypnosis went into effect Sentret curled up into a ball.  
"Thunder bolt now that your warmed up!" Sentret jumped up and relased electrcicty a the Hoot-Hoot, it fainting immediatly.  
"Return." He said returning it.  
"Your pokemon have potential, no wonder they did this kind of damage to the tower, but pay up." He said opening up his palm. We both gave him two thousand pokedollors. "Now, Leave." He said.   
  
We both left towards the exit of a city were we saw Kyle. "Was it bad?" Kyle asked me as I walked. "Um..I had to give up some money." I replied in a sigh. "Me too." Alison said. "Well now the city doesn't hate you as much." Kyle said with a laugh. "We should of brought him in too." Alison said to me. "I know." I responded.  
  
  
(Authors Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a long time! I wrote like a bjillion chapters by hand, I never typed them up. I will now though, because its summer VACATION!) 


	8. The Miracle Seed

Chapter 8: The Grass Seed  
  
"Finally we're out of that tourture city." Alison said this probably meaning every word that she just said. "Hey! I lived there!" Kyle shouted at Alison, probably not finding her remark not that funny."But, Alison where do YOU live?!?"  
  
"You know, I did reconize you when I met you. I even thought I knew your name!" I interupted.  
"First of all, I never reconized you, and second of all your not capable of memorizing any names from people who don't annoy you, or you annoy all day and night." Alison responded.  
"I'm-I'm from uh..... Goldenrod." She said this hesitating and fiddling with her fingers.  
"Why would you go in Cherrygrove then!" I shouted.  
"To start training, I needed to go to the two gyms where we are going." She said calmy.  
"I really don't believe you." Kyle responded.  
"Fine, I will tell you, I live in Cherrygrove and I was Mikes' neighbor." She said this lowering her head and in a embarassing way.  
"No wonder I reconized you! But your my neighbor! YEY!" I shouted and jumped up and down.  
"I left a day before you, so I can avoid you and your weirdness..." She said in a depressing tone.  
"I still found you." I said bowing.  
"Shut up." She responded in a threatening tone.  
  
Then I took a step and steeped on something hard. "Ouch! My toe is broken!" I whimpered. Alison picked up the object under my foot.   
  
"Thats the Miracle Seed, not a toe braker." The Pokedex said. I held it.   
"Does it make your wishes come true?" I asked.   
"No, if that was true everyone would have one, all of them being conferfeit." The Pokedex responded.   
"Thats just the name, its use is to power up grass type pokemon and there moves." The Pokedex responded. "Well I should have it then." As he said this kYle yanked it out of my hand. "I am the only one with a grass type.   
"Thats not fair!" I said. "I found it!"  
"You have no use to it, you have no grass pokemon."  
"So!?! I will get one today."  
"You don't even know where you keep your pokeballs.." Alison interupted in her depressing tone in her voice.  
  
"In another topic, how do you use it?" I asked.  
"I don't know that..." The Pokedex responded. I gasped of what his response was. "You didn't know! Oh my, you aren't a genius! You aren't perfect!" I began shouting. "Shut up!" Alison and Kyle said shouting back. Alison then slapped me in my head. "And no, that wasn't another miracle seed! Kyle, release Hoppip."  
  
Kyle released his Hoppip. He then pressed the seed against his skin. "Did it do anything?" Kyle asked. "Doesn't look like it." Alison responded. "Maybe you throw the seed in Hoppips mouth." I interupted. "We are not including you in this conversation, Mike." Alison said ignoring me.   
  
"The kid with the Hoppip, I'll have a one on one battle. I am a grass trainer. If you win, I will tell you how to use it." A trainer said from the bushes.  
"How do I know that you can use it."  
"By the battle."  
"Fine, Hoppip go!"  
"Go! Pokeball!" Utoshi, the name of the trainer threw a pokeball, releasing a Bulbasaur.  
  
"Pokedex, tell us something about Bulbasaur?" I asked.  
"No."  
"Please."  
"Fine, Its a grass pokemon."  
"Your so not useful."  
"Not trying to be."  
"Can you two shut up!" Kyle shouted. "Your interupting my battle out of the chapter!"  
"Sorry." I and the Pokedex said.  
  
  
"Ok Bulbasaur start off with a tackle attack!" Bulbasaur ran towareds Hoppip as fast as he can, head on. "Hoppip, umm...jump!" Hoppip began jumping up. The wing began to blow hard, carrying Hoppip out of the way from the tackle.  
"Vine whip!" Bulbasaur wrapped it vines around Hoppip, it then began slamming it on the ground.  
"Stop!" Kyle shouted. "I quit..." He said quietly.  
"Bulbasaur release it." Utoshi said, Bulbasaur released it out of its vines. Bulbasaur than ran to its trainer and sat next to it. "You lost, but it takes guts to quit before it goes to far. I will tell you how to use it. We will do it at lunch."   
  
"Thats in ten minutes.." I responded. "Fine, now.." Utoshi said. He took the Mirackle seed and sat on the ground. "Start a fire." He said calmy. "Ok!" I responded. "I will actually! Vulpix go!" She said this pushing me to the ground out of her way. "Vulpix, just do a small ember." She said. Vulpix nodded and embered the pieces of grass. Alison then returned Vulpix. "Stones around the fire..." He said this as putting stones around the fire.  
  
"Food." He said. We gave him our lunch, he then put his on the fire. "You use food for the mirackle seed?" Kyle asked stupidly. "No, its so I can eat." He said. "While the food is cooking, I will tell you to find a mirackle seed is very rare. There are very few left in the world because we have no idea how they grow. I think that Plant pokemon, like Bulbasaur make it. I tried to get him to do it, but it doesn't work." Utoshi said. "So interesting..." I said yawning. "Shut up." Alison said.  
  
"Tell your Hoppip to use a razor leaf." Utoshi said. "Okay. Hoppip razor leaf!" Hoppip began to spin his three leaves, then suddenly a half dozen of sharp leaves popes out and hit a tree making very small and deep marks in the wood. "Okay." He said having no idea why he made Hoppip do this. "It's a comparison, if your wondering." He said this telling the expression that KYle made on his face.  
  
"Ahh, the food is done." We ate the lunch very quickly because he didn't have food all day. "Now..the seed. I will provide a cup." Kyle handed hi the seed. He put it in a wooden small tube cup. He held it over the fire. "You melting it?" I asked. "No, I'm turning it into a liquid so Hoppip can drink it." He said. "I WAS right! We could of thrown the seed into its mouth!" I shouted. Kyle and Alison just sighed as a response. "No, that would choke it." Utoshi responded. "See!" Alison and Kyle responded.  
  
The liquid in the tube began to boil. Utoshi removed his hand over the fire. "Okay, give it to Hoppip. It will fill his apetite for the whole day. And it will take a few hours into affect. Probably in the morning." Utoshi said. "Okay." Kyle was already beginning to feed Hoppip the liquid until it was done. Automatically it fell asleep. "Just wait till the morning, its resting getting adjusted, keep it out of its pokeball for the night." Utoshi said.  
  
  
  
*** The Next Morning ***  
  
Hoppip made a squeaking noise as he jumped all over the tents that we were camping in. "Tell it to stop!" Alison moaned. "Hoppip.." Kyle said. Hoppip still sprang around. He hit the top of the tent, making it fall over.  
"Whatever.....Hoppip razor leaf." Kyle said this while yawning.   
  
Hoppip jumped up and swung its three leafs, then dozens of leaves were shot and hit at the tree, it making it almost fall over. "Great job." Kyle said returning it. "That guy knew what he was doing." Alison added. "Lets go to Union Cave, right?" I said. They just nodded. 


	9. Slowpoke Tail

(Authors Note: Uh, Uh, Uh, I forgot, yeah, about this fiction until I cleaned my room, and yes, I found the thirty plush chapt

(Authors Note: Uh, Uh, Uh, I forgot, yeah, about this fiction until I cleaned my room, and yes, I found the thirty plush chapters of this fiction that I never published, uh, uh, I wrote my other two fictions, well in the making, and now, I can, uh, continue this. ::nod nod:: )

Chapter 9: Slowpoke Tail

As usual we are walking down the road, the dirt road to Azeyla town, okay we left a few days ago, but we are still on our way, we can still do our fussing. I stopped for a second, I glanced at the man who was leaning against a three, a black cloak covering him, making him un-able to be seen. The figure put his arms up against the tree abd pushed back, putting himself in a standing position. He looked over at us, I can notice his brown eyes, but that is all, "I have a special object for Pokémon trainers, it makes your pokemon so powerful it is not imaginable." He said, he had hoarsy and choked up voice. "Sorry I cannot hear you, there is something stuck in that throat of yours." I commented and made a little smile on my face, everyone just stared at me, "Kid, that is not funny. I may not be giving you this object anymore, I mean it was for FREE, but now…" He said as he continued to make a sigh on his face. "Fine! Be that way! Meanie-poo!" I shouted, having no idea why I was even saying this. I stomped off, my two traveling buddies, Alison, and Kyle followed me in an instant.

"You're weird." Alison said and rolled her eyes. She looked over in the fields, as a small pokemon image was seen, of course it was black so you cann have ABSOLUTLY no idea what it is, what is it and pokemon trying to do that, "Nidorino." The Pokedex said once I pointed the inferred port at the pokemon. "A what or ino?" I commented, I never listened to the thing anyway. "Nidorino you dumb skull! Ignorant ---" I later closed the pokedex. "Thank you, come again." I said quickly.

"It has a horn, and like it is a little spikey." Alison said and raised a brow. The pokemon came nearer to the trio of us the pink pokemon was seen. "That is not very cute, but it looks strong and I want a new pokemon." Alison said taking a pokeball out of her pocket.

"You mean you want a STRONG pokemon and a EVOLVED pokemon."

"Mike, you have one!" Alison said and shrugged. She threw a pokeball, "Go Staryu!" She shouted, the Star-gem pokemon was released in an instant. 

"Doesn't she always use that." Kyle said and made a grin on his face.

"She uses what all the time?" I responded as I was back into my little dreamland again.

"Staryu! Rapid Spin now!" She shouted, the Pokemon spinned as it headed towards Nidorino. The pokemons horn began to glow as it dived at the Staryu, his horn colliding with its gem, the Pokemon falling to the ground, the gem glowing, it already, fainted.

"I did say she needed a STRONG pokemon! Let me show you how a master works! Go Poliwag!" I shouted as I released my Poliwag once Alison returned her Staryu.

"Alright Poliwag bubble now!" Poliwag nodded as he took ma breath and released dozens of bubbles at his opponent. It jumped up as its horn began to glow that fiant gray, it smashed into Poliwags' stomach. "Ahh!" I shouted as I saw Poliwag fly a few feet, colliding with the grass finally, a few inches away from me.

"If that thing evolves into Nidoking then…" Kyle did not finish his sentence as he gave a try, "Go Pidgey!" He shouted as he released his small bird pokemon.

"Pidgey gust now!" Pidgey flapped its wings as it created a gust, the Pokemon buried its foot into the ground as it stoof there while the gust past it, "Hm, that did not work." Kyle realized.

"Really?" Alison commented.

"Pidgey um, um, use mudslap!" Pidgey flew to the ground as it dived art the ground, mud splattering all over the Nidorino, it lowered its horn as the mud just went on that, it then made a quick jumped as it tackled Pidgey to the ground, actually pinned it. The pokemon squirmed as it rustled its wings, "That's dangerous!" Kyle said as he returned his pokemon.

The Nidorino stood there, glaring at the humans. "What should we do now, we all sent out our strongest pokemon!" I exclaimed, wondering if I said was even true.

"NO!" Kyle and Alison shouted at the same time.

"Guys." A person said in the shadows, hey, we knew that guy. He is the one who left us. "What?" I responded as I turned around to look at him. "You three, come here I want to show you something." He said, "I will show you what I will give you for free." He made a smirk on his face. The three of us walked to the pokemon, abandoning the Nidorino in the field, which still wanted to fight. We went as close as he told us too.

"Here it is, your pokemon eats it and…" He hesitated for the moment as he forgot for a second, "They become very powerful, even evolve from the strength of this object." He said as he went in his pocket and scooped out a cone-like object. It was a light pink on most of it and the tip was white. "And here it is a very good Pokeball, which I will include to you fine trainers, but it will cost something." He took out a gray sort of ball like thing, "Cool pokeball, how much?" I asked looking at them. "More than you expect." He said pressing a button on the gray ball, a ball of purplish smoke collapsing out of it, "That is…" Kyle coughed. "Sleeping gas." He said as he was knocked out, he collapsed onto the ground. 

The Nidorino popped out of the gorund as it used its tackle attack to bring Alison out of the range of the sleeping gas, I, on the otherhand was just there to be knocked out, oh wait, now I am. I was knocked out on the ground.

"Ouch! Ouch! Watch the hair you dumb rocks!" Alison grumbled as she was rolling down a cliff, along with the Nidorino who saved her from the sleeping gas. "These jeans were limited edition! This tank top was on sale, but ---" Alison complaied as she fell a few more feet, about twenty or so, she then landed on the ground. Dirt being all over her body, she got up weakly, her arms supporting her. "Are you okay, Nidorino?" She asked as she crawled over to the pokemon, the left side of its head was bleeding, meaning only one thing, it was unconscious. "Never mind." She said and rolled her eyes. She took over her blue bag and scrambled through all the junk through it. "Where is it! I know it is here." She saisd as he stuffed her head into it. She then yanked her hand out of it. "Ah!" She exclaimed as he held up the rectangle object up high in her hands grasp, it had the nozzle attached to the top, it read 'full restore'

"Lets see how do we use this." She said as she turned to the other side as she read the instructions. 'Just spray' It said in big letters. "Oh." She muttered to herself as she sprayed it on the Nidorino, it was completely healed and new again. "Where is Eevee?" Alison muttered to herself, as the Team Rocket people stole it. "I forgot it was stolen, along with my friends, I think." She said as she stood up.

"Are you better now Nidorino?" She asked as he looked down at the pokemon. It nodded as it walked by Alisons' side. "You want to be my pokemon, by any chance, it is okay if ---" She was interrupted by the pokemon moaning ints name in a response as yes. "Yes!" It said in English. "Did you just speak English or am I hallucinating?" She said as he raised one of her brows.

"No you are not hallucinating, I can speak English, I was just born it with, I had to learn pokemon talk though, which is harder!" The Nidorino said and nodded its head. 

"Weird a pokemon talks, what level are you on anyway?"

"Level sixty, fifty, seventy, I don't remember, I just know it was around there by when a trainer checked me with that red annoying thing."

"You mean a pokedex. No wonder our pokemon had no chance against you, our pokemon are on like level twenty…" 

"No wonder, well I do not care about the level, can you catch me or not? And do you have a weird moon shaped stone?"

"A moon stone and yes I will catch you." She took out a pokeball and tapped it onto the pokemons horn, it was sucked in as it made a immediately ding, she then released it out of the pokeball. "Apparently I was somehow pick-pocketed." She said checking her pockets for her pokemon.

"Do you have a moon stone?"

"If I had one then I might be able to actually afford something." She sighed.

"Well I want one, I evolve into Nidoking."

"I did not know that, and I somehow got a 87 on my pokemon exam."

"Shouldn't you go and get your pokemon back?"

"I forgot, uh, lets go." She sighed as she walked up the hill with the newly caught Nidorino.

"If I had a moon stone then it would no problem going up this hill." The pokemon was obviously talking about the four legs it had, it would be easier on two. "And I found one." The Pokemon blinked as it saw the moon shape stone, it glowing, "They are common around caves, just never looked. I was having my breakfast when I thought about it."

"That-that is nice." She said nervously.

"Well I am going to evolve now."

"Still I still get to keep you?"

"Of course, you are the only human that I actually seem to like, and I always wanted a trainer, just not a stupid one like the brown hairred one."

"You mean Mike." She said nervously. The pokemon got it over with and stepped on the moon stone. The pokemon glowed as its form began to change form, it was 7"7 and over 310 pounds! The pokemon fully evolved into its final form of its evolution. 

"Wow, you are huge." Alison said looking up at the monster.

"I am just tall and powerful." The Nidoking said, he had a dark deep voice, kind of freaky if you were not on his side and he trying to be threatening.

"We have to go and get my friends now, have any idea where they are?" Alison said walking up the hill she noticed a footprints thast were on the ground, it must lead them to somewhere. "Here!" She commented as she ran to the tracks.

"Follow them, jump on my back."

"Why?"

"Then you can keep up." He commented, He lowered himself as Alison jumped on her Pokemons' shoulders. 

**Once They Followed The Foot Prints**

"Hm, a tunnel underground." Alison muttered to herself as Nidoking entered it. It was completely not lit at all. It was basically a sewage tunnel, iot was soggy, wet, spide webs hanging everywhere. "This place is gross, it is good I am not walking." She said and nodded her head.

"I am the one walking, and I can drop you right now, but I am nice."

"Yeah, nice to me…" She said and sighed. She looked back and forth for a entrance or something. "I got an idea! Go ----" Shen interrupted herself once she put her hand in her pocket, "I forgot my pokemon were stolen." She said nervously.

"What are your other pokemon anyway."

"Vulpix, Staryu, and Eevee." She said nervously. (Has anyone noticed then connection of Alisons' pokemon, because there is. Nidorino, Staryu, Vulpix, and Eevee come on you can get the answer!)

"I got an idea." Nidoking said as its horn began to glow, electric sparks began to form, providing light to them so they can find their way.

"Thunderbolt good idea." 

"I see a tunnel! Its to your left!" Alison called out as she pointed to a tunnel. Nidoking went o the tunell, only to find guards all around it.

"Get out now you little kid!" The Rocket said once he took out a pokeball from his belt.

"Nidoking use your roar now!" Alison shouted.

"Right." It said, the Team Rocket members raised a brow. Nidoking let out a monsterous roar, he extending out his arms, the tunnel slightly shaking from the strength from it. The Team Rocket members ran out of the cave as fast as they can.

"Great job!" Alison commented. "It was good I was on your back and on your side."

"Thank you." They began to walk in the tunnel again looking for their friends.

"Mike wake up!" Kyle squirmed out, as he was attached to a metal table, his arms and legs in these buckles.

"No! I just got my pokemon league championship trophy." I complained trying to turn around.

"You have no pokemon!"

"What!" I woke up, I was on the table too, well a different one. There were two rockets, one female, and one male. They were in cloaks so I could not see them, what is with them and those stupid cloaks.

"Where is my pokemon and my pokedex!" I shouted lifting my head up from against the table.

"They are on our belts, and we threw away the shocking pokedex."

"Hey! I liked my Pokedex! And I want my pokemon!" I cried out.

"We will give them to you, if you serve Team Rocket, we released your pokemon from their pokeballs and we saw how strong they were, and we know about that electrical Sentret of yours."

"I am not going to join Team Rocket!" I shouted.

"Do you get a free dental plan?" Kyle asked he had a smirk on his face as if he had a plan, "I am interested, hanging out with this loser is so stupid."

"Of course he is, to fall for a sleeping gas."

"Well he hada to go to sleep, well release me and I can talk to you normally."

"We do get free dental plan."

"Let me see the profolios and stuff." He said, he was released, The two members unbluckled his shackles, "Thanks." He commented as he stretched out his arms and legs, "Oh look I dropped a quarter." He said as he went ot the ground, tripping to the two Team Rocket members and ran to the table with our pokemon. He took a pokeball as the two members ran at Kyle. 

"Go!" He shouted as Charmander popped out of the pokeball, "For any of the pokemon we have I get the one who cannot obey." Kyle said and made a sigh. Charmander turned to Kyle and let out a stream of fire. He was burnt to a crisp. 

"Great Charmander now to me!" I shouted. Charmander widened its eyes in response as he shot a ball of fire at Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket your plans are up!" Alison shouted from the distance. She arrived on her Nidoking. "A Nidoking! Wow that is big." Thye said looking up at it. "Iron Tail!" Nidkong nodded as he swung his tail at the Two Team Rocket members, once the two object collided Team Rocket broke through the side of the tunnel and flew mout into somewhere.

"Great job!" Alison said as she jumped down her Pokemon to free me.

"Thanks." The Nidoking responded.

"Is that yours?" I asked nervously.

"No, of course it is!" She shouted as she unbuckled the shackles. 

"Is it?

"YES!"

"Where is Eevee?" Alison asked once she freed me.

"We did not see it." I comented looking at our pokeballs. We all got our pokemon, still no eevee.

"We have to find it!" Alison exclaimed.

"Stay calm Alison, I will find it." Nidoking said triyng to comfort her.


	10. Another Friend or Rival?

Chapter 10: Another Friend, Another Rival

Chapter 10: Another Friend, Another Rival

"When you smashed those two rockets like they were a rock being kicked, wow, that was amazing from how far they went. It would take months to find us again." I said to Nidoking. I was interesting in the pokemon, along with every other pokemon that is out there, I know I am annoying, but you just have to live with annoying people and someone has to take that spot, and I am willing too, annoying Mike is my nickname, okay it isn't.

"Uh, thanks, next time I will wack you if you continue to annoy me." It responded as he bared his teeth growling.

"Why do you talk English, that is just really weird." Kyle said nervously looking at Alison who was walking beside him.

"As I said, I was just born with it." It responded.

"Fine I will get off the topic." I said even though I did not want to get off the topic of how a pokemon knew engliush, well I did not want to be the first flying-ten-year-old who went to the moon by a angered Nidoking using Iron Tail on me.

"Maybe Nidoking and myself should go and find Eevee, like split apart."

"How long?" Kyle asked Alison.

"How long it takes for me to find Eevee."

"Please do not leave!" Kyle asked.

"Kyle you can come with us."

"You are not leaving me alone!" Mike shouted. No one likes the feeling of abandonment, I always was left behind in things, and I did not want to be left in this.

"Yeah he will lead everyone to insanity." Oh thanks Alison, thank you, this is not Big Brother where I am alone for who knows how many days inahouse with idiotic people. I am now insane, yey, annoying and insane!

"Kid, the one with the weird brown hair want to battle?" A kid asked. He had balck hair, he was wearing a red shirt with a ehite jacket over it. It had a pokeball logo on the top pocket He wore tan khakis.

"I do not have weird hair and sure, I will battle, and my name is Mike, yours?" I said.

"The name is Uri, I am one of the three loser trainers from New Bark Town, the one Professor Elm starts off." Uri responded sarcastically.

"Mike you are going slow, a town behind." Alison commented and rolled her eyes.

"How about a um, lets see, a two on two? One on one, lets make it your choice, Mikey."

"AH! Do not call me that!" I exclaimed, I just hated to be called that, Mitchell use to call me that, my rival, the one who stole my pokemon and stuff and tried to throw it down a cliff (See Chapter 2! You should of known of what happened by now if you are reading this! Amph!) This is someone I met, I guess it was okay, maybe it was okay, uh. No comment, "Two on Two, I shall say."

"Right, one three we release our pokemon." Uri put his hands on one of the pokeballs on his belt, I did with mine. "Three. Two. One!" Uri shouted. We both threw our pokeballs.

"Go Charmander!" I shouted.

"Beedrill I choose you!" Uri, my opponent shouted. Yes I got the type advantage, too bad Charmander does not obey me, that may be a problem. 

"Ember now!" Charmander growled as he ran at the Beedrill, "NO!" I shouted.

"Twineedle now!" Beedrill shout out little needles from his bottom stinger, its main and most powerful one. Charmander shot a ball of embers at them, the needles being burnt and no longer existing.

"Now Ember!" Charmander took a deep breath as he released a stream of fire at Beedrill, this game is over! Caterpie just popped out of the pokeball as everyone paid attention to it. The pokemon glowed as it evolved into Metapod, it then immediately returned into its pokeball. Everyone just raised a brow, uh, now back to the battle!

"Beedrill return!" Uri shouted as he returned his bee pokemon. Charmander began to glow, oh no not two evolutions in one day! Wait, yahoo! Charmanders form began to change as it fully evolved into Charmeleon.

"You may have a Charmeleon now, but it is no match for…Totodile!" Uri shouted releasing his beginning pokemon, "Rain dance now!" Totodile began to dance around weirdly as the sun was blocked with clouds as water began to pour down, Charmander let out a shrieking cry as it was starting to use its HP.

"Flamethrower!" Charmander shot out a ball of fire from its mouth, it immediately was destroyed by the eater from the rain dance. 

"Water gun now!" Totodile released a stream of water, the rain from the rain dance formed around it making the attack huge into a big ball of water, it was then shot at Charmeleon, it was successful at faintingmy newly evolved pokemon. 

"Poliwag I need you!" I shouted releasing my first pokemon, Poliwag, the two water pokemon glared at each other when they saw each other. The water covered them, but they did not mind. 

"First pokemon against first pokemon, this will truly show who was training more, well in the beginning." Alison said and nodded. She was on the side of the field watching the battle.

"Bubble now!" Poliwag shot a stream of bubbles, dozens and dozens, but they were kept on being popped by the pelts of rain being shot down by the rain clouds Totodile called upon.

"Slash now!" Totodile jumped up, its claws extended as they seemed to shine even more than they did before, the Pokemon slashed Poliwag with one of its claws then it turned and slashed him with the other, it landed a few feet to the Poliwags right as it faced it heads back at Poliwag. My pokemon gave a shrieking cry as it fell on the ground, fainted.

"That was not as fantastic as I thought." Kyle commented. 

"I been training shorter than you and I beat you easily." Uri said and smirked as he began to walk away into the distance.

"You were lucky" I shouted as he walked off into the distance, he returned Totodile, he rian immediately stopped.

I stood there, being soaked in rain. I returned my fainted Poliwag as I watdched ihm walking off, I then returned over to my friends who were ot really in shock, "You are the weakest link…Goodbye!" Alison said and giggled once she said it.

"That was so not funny." I commented rolling my eyes.

"It fit the part though." She commented as he splaced her hands on her hips.

"Uri wait up!" I shouted as I ran trying to catch up to him, I wanted to ask him something. He stopped as he turned over to me, he placed his hands in his pockets as he made a grin on his face.

"What is it?" He responded.

"Do you want to join us on your journey, well um, maybe jus tto Azeyla Town, we are kinda of, uh, how can I say this --- lost!"

"I may be your friend, but I am your rival, I am going to decline." He said as he turned his head baxck towards the road and walked off.

"So you won't mind if I just follow you, I mean you are going the right way right?"

"Actually, I am also lost, the lost only finds more people whom are lost."

"That is not true." Alison interrupted, "The rescue teams find the lost."

"She tries to be a know it all, don't mind her." I said looking over at her.

"Well we are going to be lost together if you like it or not, buddy 'ol pal." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He picked up my hand and threw it off of him.

"I travel solo! S-O-L-O I do not want to be pestered."

"Well you know where you are going, ahuh, I know you do, so I am going to follow you because I am going where you are going."

"You are so annoying! A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G-!" 

"Did he win a spelling contest or something?" Kyle whispered into Alisons ear, they both made a little laugh.

"I cannot wait until I capture my fifth pokemon, it is going to be great, I want a grass type because Kyle took my miracle seed. (Chapter 8 :D) and I wanted something, but I never see a grass pokemon, sure I walk in grass, it does not mean I WILL find a grass POKEMON, I think they like to hide or something, maybe they got something against me because one time, I was just playing with the grass while my coach at soccor camp, do not ask why I was there and I yanked out a Oddish from the ground, it was really weird, it kicked me in the nose, as it broke, so I threw it into a tree, where it got pissed off, I think it absorbed me or something because when I woke up it past three days and I had a broke nose, and I was in a hospital bed, it was really weird and the oddish was not even the same color it was. Well I just need a grass pokemon, not badly, but it will be nice when I find a pokemon which is weak against grass." I babbled to Uri, I was trying to get to know him.

"My Family gave me a Bulbasaur for my birthday after I got Totodile, end of story." He sighed.

"Wow you parents are nice, my mom did try to get me a Pinsir or a Dratinin once when we went to Celadon for vacation, but she got into a gambling problem at the Casino, apparently she had a enough to get it and one of those cool 'Tm' but she then wasted it all in some games, that is when she got a gambling problem, it really sucked because I actually pre-ordered by Dratini when I stole my moms credit card, it was like a lot of money and when she found out she was really pissed. She usually is, I think she had moodswings or is just really pissed off because our coffee machine keeps on braking somehow when this guy fixes it and coffee gets all overf her, and then she has to buy a knew dress, and wait for a sale, she is the weirdest mother."

"My mom or dad does not have gambling problems, they got it at a breeding center when they found it there, left by some trainer who had to leave to become something, which pokemon could not be."

"When I went o Goldenrod, I told you I went there right, well we went to the breeding center, and I did get a Goldeen that was just there and had no one to give it too, so I kept it as a goldfish, I actually forgot to feed it for a month until I relized I kept it in my suitcase, it is a boxy suitcase which had my bowlof water, I have no idea how it fitted, all I know it was dead from lack of air and from starvation."

"You're dumb."

"You're tired."

"Leave me alone."

"Go to sleep."

"I will."

"When?"

"When you leave me alone."

"When is that?"

"Soon, when you will hit a tree."

"I don't see a tree."

"Just leave me alone." He said and sighed. I just raised a brow in response. It was already getting dark.

h

"Wow, I did not know that we became such great friends in course of this beautiful day. Well we should go and get some sleep, it will be nice and hopefully you will not go through a mood swing tomorrow or some sort of problems you are having with relationships and family."

"I am not having a mood swing! And I am not having problems with my friends and familys, I just cannot believe I am being followed by a complete idiot!"

"Whos that? Do you have a pet goldfish like me?"

"YOU!"

"I am not a goldfish."

"Just. Shut. Up!" Uri stopped as he threw his bag onto the ground. I stopped, alonf with Kyle and Alison. We took out our sleeping bags as we unravled them. We unzipped them and went into them to go to sleep. The End of the day and todays adventure. 


	11. Rumbling Rocks

Chapter 11: Rumbling Rocks

Chapter 11: Rumbling Rocks

"I cannot Uri left me like that!" I shouted as I was offended, I had no idea he was going to sneak away from us during the night, well he did and we cannot find him, "I hope he is okay, I hope some Stantler did not come out and eat him." I said this as the image just popped up in my head, "I mean he was going to be my best friend and then he gets eaten, it is good our lives were saved, ironically I did not see blood, maybe I should hire a detective."

"Mike you get caught up in your dream world while we try to find our way to Azeyla Town, I mean the map said to go this way and we did, why aren't we there, it is saying we are in a cave right now." Alison looking at the map, "Hmm."

"Um Alison." Kyle just realized something, he took the map and put it the other way, "We were reading it upside down, and actually I think we are going wrong even to go backwards."

"If we only can afford a compass."

"I have a compass!" I shouted taking it out of my pocket.

"We were complaining for hours about not having a compass so we can find our way of direction and you had one all the time! MIKE!" Alison shouted.

"What? I thought it would be fun to find stuff ourselves." I responded as I nodded my head.

"You are such an idiot, no wonder Uri abandoned you." Alison shouted taking the compass out of my hand.

"I thought Uri was eaten and I'm sen-sit-ive stop hurting my feelings, and I spent my allowance on that compass don't break it! Meany!"

"Stop acting like a baby." She said using the compass to lead them to the right direction.

***A Few Hours Later***

"Oh yes my compass is so useful! We are going in the wrong direction or something! I never even have seen this cave before! And I do not even know how we got on this thing! I told you we should of took that left, but no you had to go right because the compass forced you to go that way, and the map is agreeing, they cannot even talk! I can!" I shouted being on top of a cave, which was hundreds of feet in the air.

"I bet if we went the direction you said we would be stuck in a well right now! And this has a good view!" Alison responded as she walked on top of the place, "Hey Uri is here!"

"He is probably trying to catch a Donphan, they live on top of this cave along with oer rare ground and rock poke on like Larvitar, Sandshrew and other pokemon." The Pokedex said.

"Aww shut up! Wait a ground pokemon? I might need one of those if I am trying to find buried treasure on the beach. So Uri was not eaten by Stantler, I should say hi!"

"Maybe you should get go in that cave or on top of it, just as long you can keep your trap shut for a few hours so us intelligent people can think of where to go and how to get there, instead of hearing you telling us where to go while you were the village idiot. I wonder how your town feels like now they lost the village idiot."

"That is such a astupid idea! That reminds me of when Alison burnt down the wall of the Bellsprout tower, onw I think that vwas the stupidest idea ever!" I said, as I nodded my head up and down in response looking g at her that growled a little.

"You were stupid enough to be caught by the police when you did not even do it, so hah. Who feels like the stupid one now?" Alison responded and rolled her eyes.

"You should." I responded and nodded by head again in response. I did not ferel stupid, I was always stupid meaning I always felt it, which means I am use to it, so I did not feel different at all. It is very useful information, they can become stupid, but I will always remain stupid! "And Roger was the village idiot! Not me! He took my spot, I know he is such a meany poo!"

"That is great, but I am going up this thing now, only if I had some rope then I would not actually thinking of dying." Kyle said clinbing on top of the first rock.

"I had rope, but I had to tie my Charmander to it when I went to the Pokemon Center!" 

"That never happened though…" Alison said and made a sigh on her face. So what? I wanted to say something, I did have rope, but where did I put it? Uh, I have no idea! 

"Let's just get up that thing."

"But I don't want too. I'm tired and I did not bring the right sneakers today!" I said as the two ebgan climbing, not caring what I said, grabbing my arms and dragging me up. NO! I was scared of the roofs of things, you ca fal and hit your head, crack it open and pretend your some zombie, but your dead. I don't get it…

"I would only accept that answer if you were female and wearing heels." Alison responded.

"I'm scared of heights? Donphan are too bally, I used one as a soccor ball before? No I don't want to go! Don't drag me! Ow! My leg just scraped against a rock! Can you be less harsh on dragging me?" Ouch, Ouch! Ouch! I was being hit against sharp objects, Geodudes your not mine! Get out of my head boulder thingies!

"You are just a lazy stupid boy." Kyle responded as they both let go of me, making me have to grab on some rocks from preventing from falling. I climbed up the stupid mountain, aww… I hated doing anything outdoor. Let me just play my gameboy while having soda and chips, then get a rage from my mother of staying ten minutes above my bed time.

"Finally we are here on top!" I said as the mountain was not that tall, lets see who is here. Uh, no one, some pokemon were around mostly Geodudes throwing boulders down ast the ground.

"Those Geodudes need a time out!" I said as I looked at them snickering and such. I thens aw another human, I know who iyt was,m let me think for a second, still thinking! Oh, its Uri! Only other trainer who I know, except for Mitchell, but he is just a stupid person who tried to throw my backpack with all my stuff down a cliff, isn't that just so evil? I am not evil, I am not good, I just act stupid. I am in between, don't ask me to join your side!

"Uri hey!" I announced as I ran over to him, "We thought some Stantler ate you, but you seem like you are in one piece. But you know, once I had a hamster and I was cutting some bread and he was on my kitchen counter, I by accidently threw it and he was no longer a hamster, he was two pieces of a dead hamster. I will always remember when I did that, It was not my fault though. I had to wash ym hands before I used the knife, which made them slipperly! It is my moms fault, like duh! Well let me stop babbling, are you here for any pokemon? Wow! Look a Donphan rolly ball thingy! Who can kick it the farest wins, wait I am thinking of a soccor ball, but there's a Donphan!" I said pointing to it, now did I want to catch it.

"Mike, you're an swesome friend!" Uri shouted as he threw a pokeball towards the Donphan, "Totodile go! Water gun now!" He announced as the blue alligator popped out and shot out a stream of water at the Donphan, it was planted on the ground and not in a ball, making it make a cry of pain from the impact of the warter. Uri made a smile on his face as he unclipped a pokeball form his belt and hoisted it at the Donphan, "Pokeball go!" He announced.

The ball sucked Donphan in, the pokeball wiggled until it was caught. Hey, it seemed to quick! It just flashed right before my eyes, I always had trouble catching my pokemon, I always caught them doing some sort of weird thing… It does not matter, I have four pokemon right now and that's good, isn't? But you have can have six, I wonder how many Uri has, like four or five or something. I hope he does not have six then it will make me feel bad and even stupider then I feel a lot when I am around these people.

"Yes I got an Donphan! No reason to stay here anymore! Mike, good luck on catching something, if you can." Uri said walking off. What does that mean, If I can? Of course I can. I only have a snickering string shot obsessive Caterpie, a rain dancer Poliwag, a disobident hot shot Charmander and an electric Sentret. I was not a big fan of the ground types, but I need one to become successful on my pokemon journey, I think. I don't know what I need and what I need to do to become a master in Pokemon, all I know is that I needed badges, and um, Pokemon of course!

"I want a Donphan! I don't see any!" I complained as I walked on top of the cave looking for some other pokemon except for Geodude. I then swung my foot, feeling something hit against it, I saw a yellow ball slam iknto the ground.

"Oops!" I shouted as I looked at the pokemon uncurl, it being a Sandshrew, it looked pretty mad. Its claws sharpened, they blinked a white for a second. 

"Uh-oh! Poliwag I need you!" I said as I threw a pokeball, Poliwags as the little tadpole pokemon was released. It shot some water into the air as it began to rain around the area.

"Rain dance!" Poliwag glowed as he shot water into the air, a little cloud forming around the area, it starting to rain on top of the mountain. Yey, the rain, what was I doing again?

Right! Pay attention! Yes, I need to pay attention. Look Poliwag was being thrown by the Sandshrew, "Don't let it be the last one to laugh! Water gun! Spray it!" Poliwag sucked in some air as he shot a stream of water at Sandshrew it hit the ground making a thump. I deteached a pokeball from my belt as I threw it at Sandshrew, "Pokeball go! Get me that ball!" The pokeball hit Sandshrew as it wiggled a few times until it was caught!

"Yes I got a new pokemon!"

"Yes! Now we can actually go to a town!" Alison responded.


	12. The Accidental Trade

Chapter 12 – The Accidental Trade –

Chapter 12 – The Accidental Trade –

"I think we are going to make it! I see trees and I think I see a building. Why does this town have to be so buggy?" I shouted from being on top of a tree looking over to see if the town was any closer. We were we? We had been traveling for like two weeks or something trying to get to this buggy town. I don't have a watch, and I forgot my pokegear at home, I realized so I cannot call anyone or check the time using the…using the…using the time checker debit card? I know it is a credit card of some sort.

"No town and no phone!" Alison complained as she looked up at me in the tree, "I don't think you can see anything because…there is a Metapod in front of your face, no wonder it is so buggy? And so pointy…" She said looking up towards me; I did not have a Metapod in my face. Look those yellow eyes looking like he had to little sleep eyes opened.

"Your right!" I then began to wonder. The Metapod just stood there staring at me, as I shouted in a reaction. This making me release my so horrible grip upon the branch I was on, which lead me to fall down from the tree, which lead me to have… Ouch! "OUCH!" I shouted in a reaction as I feel in a bush, feeling the pines pushing against my skin. I scrambled out of it and just back on the dirt road.

"Those Metapods are so mean! And I have a snickering Caterpie! They don't like me, do they? I have a Metapod, don't I? Or is it still a Caterpie, I forgot which pokemon I even have!" Let me think for a second…Caterpie, white light, glowing, DNA changing, shape changing, and wait…that is an evolution! Yes I have a Metapod, right… Yep… I have one.

"The stupidity of him is just endless some time. Actually looking, not staring at a Metapod I mean. Mike, sorry to offend you and your hobby to stare at a Metapod. Well I see the next town ahead; only a few hours and we should be there. Then we can actually eat, sleep, and can get an excuse to ditch Mike for a few hours. Oh wait, did I say that out loud?" Alison commented, and then she rolled her eyes. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled, okay I don't get it. I barely even pay attention. Look, that Metapod is going up and down…up and down on that white gooey string. Ooooooohhh…. 

"It is good that I don't even try to enter this. I am just here traveling with the one who has the broken compass and the one that cannot keep something in, while I am just here walking around in circles wanting to walk to the next town already so I don't' need to walk on the stupid dirt road for a day or so. My legs are tired, all I want to do is just sit at the Pokemon center and find some pretty girls to gaze at, now is that too much to ask?" Kyle muttered himself as he paced in circles, his hands in his pocket. I am just going to remain silent, as I mean don't comment on his following words… Or should I just hold up my glory of my annoying stupid attitude. Uh I don't need to talk right now, the Metapod is putting ------ me in a trance…

"Lets just go already! I hate standing! It is a weak point for me!" Alison joked as she walked along that stupid dirt road leading to the town, yes there were some dirt roads, but I never can stay in the lines if you know what I mean. Actually no one probably does, just means I cannot walk straight. Well I can, but so many distracting things. A little brown mole, known as Diglett coming out from the ground trying to trip you, it being completely unexpected. Geodudes floating right in front you while it crosses the little brown road. Mareeps running in a line a cross the road, okay I am just making this up now. But the Diglett thing was true! It almost tripped me! Reminds me of my snickering Caterpie…

"The buildings seem to get bigger and bigger." I commented as I walked forward, then backwards. Bigger, smaller, bigger, smaller, oh yes it is good to be young!

"That happens when you get closer to it, then you see its real size. But you came from a little house and probably were stupid top realize how to escape the little town so everything seemed like its normal size. Well it is great you are in the great outdoors, so you can actually know how it is to be normal for once, but I don't know if that's possible. Just please, don't talk make our lives just a little bit better. Let me see a little ray of happiness throughout sometime in my life." The Pokedex muffled in my pocket.

"Don't you remember that you are just an annoying machine? You don't die! You just get destroyed or broken!" I shouted as I put my hand in my pocket and shut the thing shut, as it was opened a little." I shouted in response as I rolled my eyes, okay I have no idea what that thing thinks it is, but it's a machine! Why do I need to get the one that's screwed up, the one screwed up one in the…factory?

"Bugsy is the gym leader for this place, he uses bug pokemon. That is why he is here, after this place is the Illex Forest and it is crawling with bug pokemon, literally. It is nice to see a Bug type gym I mean bug types? They seem so weak and small, but it is nice to see that size and appearance does not matter." Kyle said as we past the entrance of the town, putting his palm of his hand up against his chin. Oh yes, great. I have a bug pokemon, all it does is string shot me though.

Okay, so some more walking. Yey! We were there in the town; I just forgot the name of it. Azeyla, oh yes! 

"Wow what's going on over there!" Alison said pointing over to a little group in the center of town, it seemed like some sort of convention. I think, wow there was lots of people.

"Lets go there!" I shouted as I ran towards the little convention going on. Finally we arrived there. There were lots of people, many little trading machines. I looked over at one of the people, "Hey what is this thing for anyway? If you know, some people just come so they feel like the crowd, wait we are in the crowd, but no performance! Let me stop talking and let you start explaining!" I said as I chuckled a little. He just stared at me weirdly.

"It is just for pokemon trainers for battling and trading them. It is just for today though, it is held every year. It is actually pretty known here, since there are some very rare pokemon here. I saw some blonde with a Larvitar! You know how rare those things are? There was some dark pokemon too they are a new species! I saw a Scizor! Oh wow, I mean those are so co---" 

Get me out of here, please? I just let him continue to talk about all the pokemon, just slipping away from that weirdo-obsessed person. He was just such a follower; he is not a leading type whom actually does something. He is just gazed and amazed by all the pokemon trainers. I need to battle and do something! I never see so much people in one little area!

"I want to battle!" I complained as I stomped my foot, where was Alison? Uh, okay she is gone. Kyle? Wait he is gone too, I wonder where they went. Well, anyhow I want to battle.

"Where are those two?" I walked around in the crowd, being pushed many times, shoved many times. And screamed at for doing nothing, many times. They did not seem to like me that much. 

"Next one who shoves me will get a Slash from my Sandshrew!" I shouted in my head as I took Sandshrews pokeball in my grasp and just held it, my palm getting a little bit sweaty. Ouch! I was shoved. I moved over to my left in a response as I fell a little, "That's it! I won't be bullied around!"

"You go girl." The pokedex commented, what?

"I'm not a girl…" 

"It just felt like saying it."

Okay, just ignore the thing. I took Sandshrews pokeball off my belt and held out my arm, aiming it towards the trainer who just shoved me. Ouch! I was shoved again, the pokeball in my hand, Sandshrews pokeball being hoisted towards somewhere in the place. I shouted out in shock, as I could not find the pokeball, maybe it was in the air. "Get out of my way!" I shouted as I kicked the person who shoved me, and the one who made me release the pokeball. I looked towards the trading the machine as it glowed a white for a second. A trainer's hand was over the second slot, it being curved as he was holding a sphere like object. Ouch! I was shoved again. I could not see what the machine was doing. 

I was thrown forward, as I growled as I pushed myself back up. A pokeball appeared in my hand as it was sucked to me, maybe it was just on the ground and I landed on it! Well, I found it, and hopefully it is Sandshrew. It is not like anything else could happen.

A person, whom was by the trading machine as he ran off with a pokeball being held in one of his hands, maybe he had to go, made a laugh. I had no idea. I just stared at the pokeball in my hand.

It wiggled a few times, as the pokemon wanted to get out. Why did Sandshrew to get out of the pokeball, it never complained before about being contained? I held it between both of my hands as I saw it wiggle.

A white light emerged from it as a pokemon was released okay it was not Sandshrew! Uh-oh what was it. I pointed my pokedex at the pokemon. It was on its hind legs. Its claws were extended as it had them in some sort of battle stance. It was sort of cat-like. "Pokedex, tell me what this is!"

"Sneasel, it is Mike, and it seems to be yours it says on my database. Traded pokemon in matter of fact. With a traded pokemon you need to prove your strength to it, no not literally as your little brain probably thought of it. As I mean in badges and battling. When it sees you are a powerful pokemon it may obey, but this a Sneasel, it is a dark pokemon and very evil. So it will be hard to get it to trust you, and don't think about giving it chocolates or something as that won't help."

"A Sneasel? Who did I even trade with! Oh god, that must of been my pokeball in the trading machine and that other kid with the black hair must of had a pokeball in his hand as he was just like relaxing, I have no idea where he went though! And why he left, I think I heard his mom calling him, as he was only around my age, maybe he could not be a trainer yet and just wanted some battles!" I shouted, okay so now I have a Sneasel, my Sandshrew was traded with this other kid in this town and I have no idea what to do! This pokemon is officially mine, but it was an accidental trade! 

"This pokemon is very rare! I wonder how a simple trainer could have had it. It is a very powerful pokemon and basically impossible to capture since it is very strong and fast. Your lucky, kid." The pokedex said.

"Don't try to act all smart on me. Well let's see, so this pokemon is mine correct? But I don't want it, I earned to have Sandshrew, not this Sneasel, it does not even seem to like me. I want a obedient pokemon, even if it is common." I commented as I returned Sneasel back into its pokeball, as it did not even seem to care that it went in, maybe it just wanted to sleep or something.

"You got a Sneasel, Mike? Sorry we only got to get coke, you want?" Alison said rushing over to me, handing me a coke can.

"Thanks!" Yey, Coke, now I can go on a sugar rush.

(Mike got a Sneasel, very clever boy! I am not letting him give it back to the trainer, if anyone is even thinking of doing such a horrid thing! It is a Sneasel; I would be a Meany and not give it back. He won't either. Well he got one! ^.^ I got the idea of him getting a Sneasel from that person who reviewed asking for him to get a Sneasel, but I won't promise he won't get a request for a pokemon, if you ask for some weird reason. n.n )


	13. A New Companion

Chapter Thirteen – I found you

Chapter Thirteen – I found you! –

"I got myself a new pokemon, Nurse Joy! Are you the one in Violet, your resemblance to her is so uncanny! Are you my stalker, if you got a crush on me then just say so. I won't find it weird." I said to Nurse Joy as I made a smile on my face leaning forward on the counter more, looking at her. 

"No, but you are the kid that destroyed a wall in Bellsprout Tower, right?" She said as she looked nervous on her face, probably she was. 

"That was I." Alison said and waved her hand in a circle when she said it, being sarcastic that she was happy about that. That though, was like two weeks ago or something, why do people still remember that? Why, I mean doesn't those kind of things just blow over after two days when it gets repaired, I don't want to be remembered because of it.

"Your also the boy that broke the elevator to the Violet City Gym, yes you are pretty known there for your destruction problems, now don't try that on our little town or you will be remembered, but negatively." Nurse Joy said as she looked at the five pokeballs that I held in my hand, still not giving them to her, please just change the subject, "So Mike, that's your name correct? Well what's your new pokemon, so we can get off that little topic we had before."

"Oh! Well, I accidently traded it, I was shoved and the pokeball went into the pokemon-trading machine and another trainer was stupid enough to have his pokeball in it too or something. So it was traded. I will miss poor Sandshrew, I got it as a last resort when I was on this cave, a reunion cave, no it was union cave! Yes that was our name! I mean that's the name of the cave!"

"You know that's going backwards." 

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking? Well anyway, the pokeball came to me and I finally noticed it was not my Sandshrew in there anymore, I mean it is a different pokeball of course you know what I am saying, right? Right! So anyway I opened it and I got a Sneasel, you want to see it? Its really cool and it tries to act mean and anything. It has pretty brown fur…and nice sharp claws—and…"

"I know how they look like, I do not need to see it. I do not need to take the chance of you destroying something as you might for your reputation of destroying many objects. I learn from people's mistakes. Well hand me your pokemon and I will heal them. It will only take a few minutes so jut sit in the waiting room wile I see they are healthy and restore their HP."

"Okay! Here." I said, placing each pokeball in a slot on a little tray she had out for me to place my pokemon in, there was one slot opened meaning I can capture only one more pokemon until my pokemon will be sent to…they being sent too… I am not very sure, maybe I can carry them all, now that will be col. Showing off, that is everyone's hobby to brag or show off in some way. 

The door opened into the waiting room of the place, the few min utes happened so quickly. I sat down and fiddled for a few seconds and they were already healed! Well, now to go to the gym here and get that badge, the Bee Hive Badge, no that's not it, that's too long. I actually have no idea what it is called, I usually do know, well I did know, but I don't anymore. I will remember it, I just don't know when. Well I don't care, a badge is a badge and I need it so I can go to the Johto league and show how much of a good trainer I am, even though out of all the battles I had. Which were…Uh…five or something I lost two of them, but that's not the point. Did I lose two? Past is past!

I got up to receive my pokemon back, as now they were fully healed and ready to battle. One by one I attached them back to my pokemon belt that was around my waist, the infamous silver pokemon belt. One pokeball was already on it, as that was my free pokeball for the last pokemon that I will catch and hopefully soon, as I wanted six now, but I got five great pokemon…Uh four, lets just make it three just in case Sneasel does not like me.

A sign was outside on a pole that was right in front of the pokemon center I mean a few feet away and more to the left. It had a picture of an Eevee on it. An Eevee, Alison had one of those until Team Rocket lost it, "Alison look there is a Eevee that is looking for its owner, I think this one is yours. I don't know actually." I hope it is hers as she missed it, it is her first pokemon, "It says though that it will be released into the wild at 1:30 in the afternoon if the owner does not come and claim it, isn't too bad we don't have a watch?"

She grabbed the piece of paper away from me, "Ouch! Paper cut! It stings!" I shouted as I rubbed my hand, I put a bandaid on it that I magically had in my pocket, magically.

"That's mine! And its…1:25! And we have no idea where to go! We have to get there! And running won't help!" She panicked. "Wait there is the bikes over there!" She shouted as she ran over to the bike parking lot at the back of the pokemon center, some were of travelers though that used bike, duh. 

A trainer came towards us, she holding a handle of her purple-blue bike. She had straight blue hair, which went a few inches above her elbows. She had a white cap on the top of her head, blocking out the sun-light from giving her sun burn on her face. She wore tight sort of dark blue pants on her lower torso. On her upper body was a normal white tee shirt, which matched the jeans. She had a little tan, it not being a cream color like Alison. She seemed around my age, I suppose. She was also a very good-looking teenager/woman/girl.

"Hey! Do you know how to get on Birch Road?" Alison shouted looking at the trainer. The girl closed her misty blue eyes for a second as she jumped up from the sudden shock. 

"Yes. Go forward here and at the third light, go to your left and some more walking and you will be there." The trainer responded as she made a smile on those glossy lips of hers. She tugged her free hand on her dark blue back pack that was slipping down her arm, she placing it back on her shoulder.

"Thanks! May I borrow this? Thanks! You're the best!" Alison said grabbing the bike from her grasp and jumping on it as she began to pedal to that place.

"Hey! My bike!" The girl shouted as she made an angry look on her face.

"Miss, what's your name?" Kyle asked the woman.

"My name is Stacey! And yours?"

"My name is Kyle. The girl with us name is Alison. And the other kid is Mike. Nice to meet you." He took out his hand as he shook hands with her I did after. Good hands, but stolen property.

"She has to get her pokemon on that road, so you know she is in a rush as it is being released in a few minutes, it was her first pokemon." I said trying to explain her actions, but I could not really, as I would not really steal the bike, I mean let her respond first, actually give her three seconds to respond then steal the bike and go wherever you need to go. I probably of would of done the same thing, if I was in that sort of situation well I think I would. I have to be in it to actually know if I would.

"Let's just use the Pokemon Centers bikes!" Stacey announced as she looked at all of them. I threw a pokeball releasing my newest Pokemon, Sneasel. It jumped at the chains and ripped them apart, the bikes falling on the ground just like dominos. Oopsy, I did not even tell my Pokemon to do that! Uh… I destroyed some bikes that were at the end form the impact and got some like…tangled? 

"Sorry! I was going to ask it to pick the locks because Nurse Joy went on a break! Well return!" I returned my Sneasel, as the three of us just found a bike that was not in some sort of knot with the chain or not broken. I got a green one, yey! I don't care what the other two got I don't care!

***After Lots Of Pedaling To Reach Birch Road***

"So hilly!" I complained, I barely could control my bike as it was keep going up and down, and being jerked to its left and right violenty by myself.

"I think we need mountain bikes!" Kyle agreed with me as he rode down the hill, which lead to their house at the end. 

:"Ouch! You hit mine!" I cried out as our two bikes were stuck together, they just went left and right at the same time, just like they were connected. Then another smash into the end, as Stacey's bike went into ours. Now three bikes connected to each other, by the chains of our bikes as they broke as they smashed into rocks, okay this was not good.

"We're going to crash!" Stacey announced as there was a whole lot of trees, as it was a beginning of a forest, uh-oh. We are going to crash! I said I won't break anything, well I told myself that I would not and I broke lots and lots of bikes from Sneasel wanting to slash objects, how evil! No duh, it's a dark pokemon I think, oh yeah…

"Jump off the bikes!" Kyle shouted as he all jumped off our bikes, they smashing into the trees at the end of the road, I think they went on fire, oh yes they are now on fire from it being too dry and a sudden scratch, like it was flint of something. Just the bikes were on fire. 

"Fire! Poliwag go!" I shouted throwing a pokeball releasing my little tadpole pokemon, oh great now I started a fire in some forest! Why does this happen! Actually, why does this happen to me? Why! Oh the humanity.

"Stupid boy strikes again." The pokedex commented.

"Oh hush!" 

"Squirtle, go!" Kyle said throwing a pokeball, the little turtle popping out right next to Poliwag. The little fire now growing the forest as it was getting bigger and bigger, we had to stop it while it was doing damage, but when it does not start a forest fire! It is dry enough for that to happen you know. I think, I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that I need to stop this stupid fire from getting bigger.

"Water gun now!" The two of us ordered. The pokemon released jets of water a the fire, that was burning a few trees down, man it can get bigger in a few matter of seconds, but still the pokemon released all the water they got and as much as they can and that seems like enough, it is enough! Yes the fire is dying now, well our pokemon seemed to have strong water attacks, that's a good thing. A few, okay about a dozen or two trees were burnt with some pokemon that seemed burnt, well actually a Pidgey that flew away immediately when the fire started. No, not any pokemon were involved then, I am just not thinking straight today.

"The Illex forest now is burnt, trees burnt." Stacey commented as she saw the ashes around the area, is it really just our fault? I mean it is all Alisons' it is everyones fault, fine I admit it! 

"I got Eevee back, what happened?" Alison said as she looked at the forest that was just burnt, there ebign ashes all around the place and burnt places. Her Eevee gave out a little cry of happiness as it nuzzled its trainers leg.

"Long story, we will explain it as we explain it to Nurse Joy." I responded, aye I am not going to say it twice, so tell Alison what happened while pleading to Nurse Joy that it was not our fault that it happened, even though it did. We just don't have that much money to pay for so many bikes.

"And Alison what happened to my bike?" Stacey asked as she did to even see her bike around. She glanced over with her blue eyes at some trees across the house to see her bike in pieces up against a tree, "Now how did that happen!"

"I lost control and I am not a good biker! It tripped over lots of rocks and fliopped over, but I jumped out right in time as it hit the trees and were crashed into pieces, like sorry?" Alison said trying to explina ourselves. We just don't have any luck, period! In every town or city we go, something is going to happen that is just like this first Violet and now here. 

"You broke my bike? That is a new bike! I am going to follow you until I get a new bike!" Stacey shouted as the three of us, Kyle, myself, and Alison were walking on the road, Stacey angrily following by doing many stomping, "I am going to follow you Alison, Mike, and Kyle until I get the money for my bike! I am not going to leave you alone until I do!" 

"I am already regretting this…" Alison commented as the four of us walked in the street.

"You will pay me back for my bike! And I will follow you as long the money is not paid! If you like it or not! And you need ot pay Nurse Joy for her bikes so I am expecting this for a long time! Well then, welcome me into the group buddies!" She said pushing Alison and I to be in between us.

"Welcome to the group…" The three of us said, Kyle, Alison and myself. Yey, as I said before the more the merrier, even if they are here to get money!


	14. Bug Verus Bug

Chapter 14: Bug Versus Bug  
  
"I'm so glad we don't need to go to Nurse Joy now, since we broke all of the bikes that they had at the Pokemon Center. I am just not in the mood to be scolded at." Kyle said as we saw the gym only a few yards away. Yes, now I am going to get my second badge on my journey. Man, this was much longer than I thought it would be. In the Gameboy Version is only takes about two hours to get there! In actual life on the journey, it takes like seven weeks!  
  
"Well, Miss Alison here broke my bike! I am going to follow you, and only you until I get it!" Stacey shouted, mainly to Alison who just rolled her eyes in response.   
  
"I heard you, you said it for hours last night. I know!"   
  
"And because of you Alison we have to go to Nurse Joy and do whatever she needs us to do so she would let us off the hook for breaking all the bikes at the pokemon center! This is your entire fault. I need to help you guys pay her too, because I broke some of them, which came from you and stealing my bike! Give me my money for my bike!"   
  
"With all the money we have, we cannot even afford a cup of starbucks coffee, so the money is not coming to you anytime to you Stacey. Time will go much faster if you stop complaining." Kyle announced to Stacey, yes her complaining annoyed us all, but what she is saying is true about Alison. But she pushed my tolerance of her annoying over the borderline, and that is basically nothing. She can be more annoying than I, which I find just amazing.  
  
"Why don't you show us your pokemon, that will be nice if you actually do." I said to her, I was actually interested of what kind of pokemon she had. Just to see what other trainers had.  
  
"Fine, Mike, I will show you my pokemon. I still want my bike though, just being nice to my pokemon and complimenting me all the time won't make me forget about my bike! I will get the money for my bike, you hear me?" Stacey announced to me. Okay, why did she keep having to mention her bike in every sentence that she says, it is kind of annoying, no duh, "Just to tell you I only collect Electric and Psychic pokemon, they are my favorite types and I keep telling everyone that I am part psychic and I can predict things, but no one believes me! I can control my psychic pokemon though, doesn't that say enough? Well, I got four pokemon so- "  
  
"If you can predict things then why couldn't you predict me breaking your bike, Ms.Psychic one. If you were actually psychic, you would of pushed me off your bike and just let me break my arm as you knew it was going to happen." Alison interrupted in the middle of her sentence, ouch! She was right she should of known. She cornered her, just not literally.  
  
"Miss.Destruction, I cannot use my psychic powers just when I want too. Now can you just be quiet for a second as I release my four pokemon from their pokeballs - "  
  
"If you find yourself such a good trainer then battle me! A four on four battle and I will win!" Alison interrupted her again. Oh god, when can tis stop and I can go to my gym leader battle? I want another badge! Not a battle between two pissed off ladies! I want a badge, is that so much to ask for? 'Yes' Oh shut up the back of my conscience!   
  
"Not now! I want to get myself a new badge!" I had to stop those two at their arguing, well right now I had too. I wanted a battle and I wanted to have it right now! When I am in the mood to battle and I can actually remember all the moves for my pokemon. Also my Pokedex was being mute right now so I do not need to be disturbed by the bloody thing. 'I never knew it was bloody.' Not literally. Why am myself annoying me now? Am I going insane or something? I am just annoyed at the two, that's it!  
  
The two girls just looked at me for a second in disgust, like I said something wrong! What did I do? Is a cat fight not suppose to be broken up by the person that is suppose to be 'neutral' or something… I want to be the peace-maker!   
  
"Before we go to the gym, just let me show you my pokemon!" Stacey said being annoyed by keep being distracted by everyone. Not Kyle, he just did not bother to enter these kind of things, he just wanted to like remain, like mute. Only if my Pokedex could be mute like that then my journey would be better than it is right now, it is good now, but I have two rivals right now and three companions, one following the other for her dumb bike to be paid that was not even that cool looking anyway and the other one barely even speaking. One of my rival abandoning me twice already as he does not want to be my friend for some reason, why would he not want to be a friend with me? Isn't that just impossible to imagine. -  
  
"So how do you like my pokemon!"   
  
"He gets like that sometimes, just stand there living, but have no responses, he just goes into his little world. He will get a reality check in a few seconds, don't worry. This is just familiar activity." Kyle announced to Stacey.  
  
"What? - " I said blinking a few times.  
  
She just looked at me as she rolled her eyes. I looked to see her having a yellow pokemon that was just asleep this was her Abra. She had another psychic pokemon that was just flying around, its green-ish- wings flapping around, this being her Natu. She had a sort of a baby like pokemont hat was the devoled form of Electrabuzz, Elekid. And at last she had a little sheep like pokemon, which was her Mareep. Two electric and two psychic total.  
  
I widened my eyes for a second looking at all of them, "Um, like cool!" They were pokemon, yes-normal pokemon. I would battle her sometime! I battled Alison I won! I battled Kyle I won again! Lets make it tic-tac-toe three in a row!  
  
So, any way after a few more minutes of walking we were in front of the gym! Finally, I get to battle for my second badge! I need to have a serious battle! I opened the door, oh wait it was electric! Never mind about that!   
  
"Did we just get lost into a forest again?" I commented as we entered the gym, seeing many Metapods hanging down from the trees. There were many bugs, like many! It was a bug infested forest, I think I should have brought some bug spray. Stupid me, it is a bug gym, I forgot. More like survival of the fittest against poisonous bug gym, "You know this should be the survival-of-the-fittest-against-poisonous-bugs-gym." I said as I began to laugh at loud. They just looked at me in a weird sort of way.  
  
"I don't get it." Alison announced as she just ignored the fact of what I said.  
"I don't either, lets just ignore his comment." Stacey said once after Alison ignored me.  
"Kyle you get it right?"  
"Not at all."  
"Never mind, tell me that I should never become a comedian."  
"We don't need to remind you of that, you will be rejected by everyone else."  
"That's just mean! You mean pokemon trainer person!" I just felt like saying that.  
  
"Ah!" I heard a boy shout, we all turned over to see someone fell out of a tree. Oops… I did it again! "Don't be so loud, you startled me!" The trainer announced.  
  
"You're the gym leader, Buggy?"  
  
"I'm the gym leader and my name is Bugsy! If you want me challenge me then we will have a three on three on three pokemon battle."  
  
"Fine with me!"  
  
"Let's make that a two on two pokemon battle! I forgot my Metapods pokeball up in that tree!" Bugsy said uh what an embarrassing moment.  
  
"Alright! A lost Pokemon up in that tree…?"  
  
"No…I just forgot a pokeball up there."  
  
"Let's just start! Sneasel, I need you!" I shouted as I unclipped the pokeball from my belt and hoisted it into the battlefield for the gym match.  
  
"Two on two, no time-limit." The referee tried to confirm before we started the battle, oh well too late.  
  
The little brown cat-like pokemon appeared. I actually have no idea of what kind of pokemon it is. It just looked cool, that is all that I know!   
  
"Spinerak! Come out!" My opponent, the gym leader shouted, okay the little green spider was released. Now the pokemon battle begins, just concentrate.  
  
"Sneasel! Use a slash attack now!" The pokemon did not do it, it just stood there in the ground as its calw was raised high, just a few inches under its head. As it began to glow a black, a little black orb began to form. Blue spraks surrounding it as it crackled with energy. Wow, that's a cool looking attack, I wonder what its called.  
  
"Shadow Ball, I know you were going to ask." The Pokedex said as it said that in a yawning tone.  
  
"Dodge it!" The little spider shot out a string of web I know string shot! As it began to swing tree to tree, to bring up its speed so my pokemon cannot it it with the Shadow ball.   
  
Sneasel held its arm back with the Shadow Ball as it shot it out towards the Spinerak! Lucky me! The attack smashed into the Spinerak forcing it to smash into a tree from the impact. It gave out a little cry as it already seemed beaten up.  
  
"Now slash it!" The Sneasel jumped up as its claws glowed a white as they shined for a second as they just seemed to get sharper.   
  
"Make a poison sting now!" Spinerak pointed its small teeth at the Sneasel as it opened it, little poison needles being released towards my pokemon. It made a quick swipe with it claws, the needles being shot down making the attack not hurting my pokemon! Yay, it looked like that I was going to win this round, then I will have the lead.   
  
"Do a body slam poison sting!" Same attack? The pokemon jumped towards my pokemon its stingers glowing as they were releasing little needles towards my pokemon, it was distracted as it was slashing them down, which made my pokemon vulnerable. The spider smashed into Sneasel's side, Uh oh! The pokemon fell towards the ground.  
  
Still, being the cat-like-ish- pokemon it is, it landed on its two hind legs.   
  
"Give it another shadow ball!"  
  
"Use a string shot - tackle in counter!"   
  
The spider shot string onto trees as it began to go tree-to-tree making it hard to make it target for such a attack that required a good aim to hit. The pokemon began charging up the shadow ball again, it looking like that same jet-black sphere with the blue sparks around it, making it seem more powerful. Okay, I got myself a plan of how to knock it out. "Wait for it to do the tackle!" I shouted towards my pokemon.  
  
The Spinerak though let go of its last string shot as it came from behind towards my pokemon. Sneasel turned around towards it and threw the Shadow Ball at it. Strike! It hit, the pokemon fell onto the ground squirming to get it self to get back on the ground.  
  
"Very strong Sneasel you got there. Many trainers could not even get past my Spinerak!" Bugsy congratulated me as we both returned our pokemon, now I was going to use my strongest pokemon against these bugs, Charmeleon!  
  
"Even though you seem like a good trainer, I got my strongest pokemon for last, and it is going to take more than just strength to beat it! So Scyther, go, show this trainer what we're made of!" Bugsy said after hesitating with his first comment. The green mantis emerged from it's pokeball. Wow, it seemed pretty strong actually. Its scythes shined an silver as he moved them the sunbeams reflecting off of them.  
  
"You may have a strong looking pokemon, but Charmeleon show them what you'r----" I shouted as another of my pokeballs opened, my Metapod coming out, it must of evolved in its pokeball, "No! No! I did not mean to release that from my pokeball, it still needs time to ev---" I was cut off again, can this pokemon just stop doing that? It glowed as the pokemon began to evolve. The cocoon of it opened as a butterfly came out of it, Butterfree!  
  
"Butterfree, lets show how a bug type fights! Start off with a string shot attack, get it stuck in its own tracks!" Butterfree opened its mouth as strings of the white goo were released towards the flyimg mantis, with a few slashes of its claws, the string were off of him completely and now on the ground, okay that did not really work that well!  
  
"Scyther give it a slash! One hit should knock it out! It is newly evolved!" The Scyther flew towards my pokemon at a immense speed, okay what to do?  
  
My newly evolved pokemon was slashed as it hit another tree from the impact of the attack, its wings did not really seem to help it over there.  
  
"Now confuse it with double team!" The Scyther glowed as duplicates were made, okay they were not new at this. This was harder than fighting Falkner, now which one is the real one?  
  
"Slash it!" All of the Scythers went towards the Butterfree, but which one was the real one? I could not tell; they were clones, "Okay Butterfree confuse it, Supersonic!" I remember Zubats doing this, I think some bug types can. Butterfree was part psychic, which means it can do it. Uh, I don't know what type Supersonic is under actually.  
  
Butterfree gave out a cry as it began to release blue rings at the Scyther, it still being in its double-team but confused, "Now Butterfree psybeam now!" I shouted as the double-team was fading off from the confusion of how to keep it in effect, it was now one Scyther again. Butterfree flapped its little wings rapidly as it opened its mouth, yellow rings being shot towards Scyther.  
  
"Scy!" It cried out as it was flown back a little from the psybeam attack, it seemed hurt, yes I have a feeling that I will win this!  
  
"Scyther, slash it still!" The Scyther flew, but not towards Butterfree, it hit a tree, head first making the pokemon faint from the impact of it and the strength he hit his head. I think it was rendered unconscious! Well, I won! Yes, I won my second badge.  
  
I jumped in happiness as my pokemon won. He returned his Scyther as he gave a sigh, "Good Job! Here is the Hive Badge!" He said as he gave me the Hive Badge, I just smiled in response, "Once my Metapod evolve and we see each other again, we will have another battle." He said as determination was basically writeen on his face. I will still beat him then.  
  
We began to walk out of the gym as I returned Butterfree, "He may have beaten a gym leader now you have to see what Nurse Joy is going to do to us." Kyle announced.  



	15. The Punishment

Chapter 15: The Punishment

Chapter 15: The Punishment

"That is what happened! I promise it was so not my fault! Not at all! I say it is that road. Sue the city for the money to replace the bikes, now isn't that a better idea than trying to punish us?" I asked Nurse Joy who was standing outside in the parking lot looking at all the um, destroyed stuff… 

"I am not going to sue the city! Its laws are perfectly good, and I enjoy being a citizen here! Don't try to get me against the city that I loved and lived in my whole life! This is your fault and I am brining this to the authorities." She responded to me, no… NO! I don't want to go the Police I don't like them. They don't really like me that much either, but who does?

"Have you ever been thinking of moving to Goldenrod!? It is a very nice place and there is a lot of Goldeens, maybe some sick? You can sue the city then leave the place to go to Goldenrod! I heard they had good fish there! I went their once, but we lost a lot of money there when we went to the Breeding Center and I put the back of it on fire, by accident! But it was very-very small, like three feet!"

Man, she did not even respond this time, that is not very nice of her to do that! Well, that just sucks, we are now going to get in trouble with the whole city and the forester bear whom runs the Illex Forest. 

This really reminds me of the Master of the Bellsprout tower. All we had to do was battle him., but still we had to pay him a lot of money! Basically all that I had after years of years of spending, I mean saving…! I did not take any money from the cookie jar… I wonder how that just got into my head…

She went into the Pokemon Center and too the phone behind her desk. She just forced us to sit down when she made the call so we did not try to interrupt her or anything, I had no idea why she did that though. She did not really talk loud, or I did not hear response because she did not even have it on speaker! I know what is she thinking of not letting me listen to the call!

I felt worried of what she was going to respond, I already had a bad reputation throughout the Johto League so far, is it possivle if I habve enough "bad" things against me that I won't be able to participate! If not then my whole dream of becoming a Pokemon Master! Wait, this is only Nurse Jenny, she id not going to do anything major on me. She must have been a troubled child sometime in her life, I mean she is not some goody two shoes like Nurse Joy is. 

"If we get into trouble or have to pay then we're blaming you." Stacey complained her seat, as she seemed the most worried and nervous out of all of us, she never in trouble before? Yeah, she can just think that before we get our punishment, "And Alison too because she broke my bike!" She said after a few seconds of hesitation…

Not this again, this is going to make me annoyed, make me more annoying is what that means and no one wants me to be more annoying, as everyone thinks that I am just an 'pain' to everyone, but I know that they are just showing the love!

Nurse Joy came in with the 'punishment' for what we have done, but I'm still going to continue to blame the city for doing this as this is not our fault! We are just the victims here, I tell ya! "You first need to plant trees in the Illex Forest of where you burned it and Charity work. Pay some fines also, the usual, we know you are young, but you destroyed thousands of dollars worth of stuff."

"Why bother fixing it then, that only wastes money!" I blurted out, by accident, saying it out loud in the room, I really did not mean to say that out loud. I feel so embarrassed and stupid…

"That would ruin our society. Well you should go outside and wait for Officer Jenny to come out so you may take the consequences for what you have done." Actually, do I need to do that…today? 

"Too bad this isn't just some normal person; if so we can just run for it, but no we had to get involved with the authorities, they are taking the time to scold at Alison for breaking by bike and to do some other thing, while concentrating on scolding." Okay, now I know officially for a fact that Stacey is obsessive with everything that she possessive.

I heard somewhere or read somewhere about…being nice to someone and comforting them when they are in a stupid situtation, wait I did not read that, someone told me, I just forgot where and I know I am going to tell myself 'What's new?' 

***

"Still there is no car here! And it past four hours, twenty-four minutes and thirty-one seconds!" I complained to everyone else as I think we are being stood up!

"Officer Jenny stood us up! Now I will…oh never mind." Kyle responded then just stopped talking. 

I think we should just leave, why don't ask the others, "We should just leave, I am getting tired of standing and staring at this lamp post, now let's go, she obviously got lost in the city that she patrols." You know, I don't care I want to leave and I want to do it now, right before I get some ice cream for being so paitent! 

"Fine, let's go if we get in more trouble in Goldenrod then I don't care already. I already have a stalker that is keep annoying me about her cheaply made bike." Alison said, as she started walking off, the biker annoyer, Stacey, following her.

Okay…I just followed not really caring that it was nighttime and now we are leaving the town, it is dinner time and we have no dinner. What's wrong with this situation? I am not sitting down at a table and eating something, something good and tasty and fresh and, and, and…

"There is a gym in Goldenrod right…? I want to get my third badge, this journey seems to take forever with all this stuff in the way from the battle of me getting my badges, then myself going to the Johto League!" I want my third badge and I want it now! Now, now, now! It sounds very plain though…

"Yes! It is the metropolis in Goldenrod City! There is even a radio tower, a very big pokemart, an underground salon, and many other stuff! You can even win a free pokeball at the radio tower if you win the lottery they give out!" Stacey said once I asked, she must of loved that city if she ever went there, "There is a bike shop too, so Alison can buy me a new one once we get there! Isn't that just so great?"

"Yes…" The three of us said in unison. 

"We have to go through the Illex forest, which is actually huge because it is just as big as a big city, and very dark even in daylight, lot's of bugs and expect to be lost there a lot, I know we will if we got lost going here, which is suppose to be easy to get through." Kyle commented, he was the one who knew liked everything, you know that kind of type. Even though, his advice never helps, no matter how much he tries, but that's okay! 

"I hate that place, I went through it once, but it took me only a week since I had my compas, and some other stuff, but I will guide you through it, only if Alison gives me my bike back in a few minutes."

"I'd rather wait for a Park Ranger then to give you money, I have none! That is why we do not buy anything, I have been to two cities with these people and the only thing that I bought throughout the whole entire trip was a paper wait of a Pidgey on some sort of tree, sitting on a branch, I got that since it was only a nickel." Alison said as obviously Stacey was addressing her.

Just continue walking, I told myself as I just did it, ignoring the fact that the two girls were at it again, man how annoying can those two be? All they did was fight, scream, and pull each others;' hair once in a while, they were never met to be friends or even travel with each other, but that is her problem; not mine!

That makes me thinking of fighting that topic of where my two rivals are, Uri and Mitchell. I don't like Mitchell since he is mean and tried to steal my pokemon and all my stuff, which I had no idea why, he never told my why, I think I should of asked? (See Chapter 2 for details!) And Uri just abandoned me like I am just something broken, I mean that is just is mean. He made me to worried, which made me believe that he got eaten by some angry hungry Stantler? (See Chapter 11 for details!)

Now that is not the point, I Need to concentrate on my journey not anyone elses, now I cannot believe that Nurse Joy sent us outside to leave the city, now that is just stupid because we are leaving, wait OI mentioned that before.

"Officer Jenny is going to be annoyed once she finds out the ones she could have had a fun time torturing just left the city and going towards the place where everyone get as lost and never gets found in there with a search party, Illex Forest." I commented as I read a sign saying 'Welcome to Illex Forest'


	16. Rivalry Grows Stronger

Chapter 16: Rivalry Grows Stronger 

Chapter 16: Rivalry Grows Stronger 

"I am going to start to charge interest, you know! This is really making me annoyed!" Stacey, well duh said and stomped her foot on the ground of the Illex forest, her shoe luckily getting stuck into some mud, so we have an chance to escape her, "My foot is stuck in some mud!" She whimpered as she tried to pull it out, it must be something like quick mud. Don't ask me…I was only good at lunch. 

"I say run from the monster that currently got stupid enough to got her foot stuck in some mud, while not noticing she got it tangled from a root of a tree! That's not the point though!" Alison said as she just rolled her eyes, I did not bother to hear her response, well I did, but not respond to it, I was just going to space out until today is over. 

"She's not a monster." Kyle said being confused.

"Well, she acts like one."

"Yeah sorry to break up your so marvelous conversation! But can someone help me get out of this tangled root thingy so I can actually go to the next city, instead of being a target for tired birds to sit and poop on!" Stacey interrupted the two's 'conversation' if you want to call it one, I will just call it the 'Species of Stacey' discussion. 

After some cursing, uh-oh Stacey cursed and lot's of tugging, then some more cursing. Uh-oh Stacey cursed. Then some more tugging uh-oh Stacey cursed again! But now she got out of the little tangled root thingy, thing whatever it was. I don't care.

"We never had a battle! I say we have a one on one battle to see which one of us is the better one at battling of course!" Stacey said once she swung her foot a few times, hopping around trying to get the mud off of it. Ouch that must of hurt, "Someone should of warned me when I kicked that tree!"

"If I did then you still would of kicked it." I said, there I talked, now start the battle…

"Use your first pokemon, don't use Eevee though if it is! Then use your second one!" Stacey said, wow she must be like psychic. 

"You must be psychic…" I said oh wait, "You said you were!" All right…like I have no idea what this world has come to anymore, I just got myself completely confused. 

"One on one? Fine!" She said as the two went into a open part of the Illex Forest for the battle, I had no idea what pokemon Stacey was using, but knowing Alison she would use her Staryu no matter what as she has some sort of obsession with it, "Staryu come out!"

"Mareep show them what we are made of!" Stacey shouted in unison with Alisons' pokemon choice as the two pokemon came out of the pokeballs and into the battlefield, I told myself I was Staryu, man I should of betted myself!

"I told you she had an obsession with Staryu." I whispered to Kyle rolling my eyes looking at the tow growl each other, the pokemon in just staring at each other in confusion.

"Type advantage is not fair! Return! Vulpix, go!" Alison said making the quick switch, Stacey just rolling her eyes in response.

"Like – whatever." 

"Oh god." Kyle said hitting his head with his hand, oh yes I agree with what he is saying, well if he was planning to say anything at all, I am a complete follower! 

Oh yes the battle is going on, heh I want to want this while it is still happening as knowing one of them one will go into a fit while the other one will be bragging because she won, but only thing to win here is bragging rights, which to them must be worth more than a million dollars, but not to me, I only have a dollar or so because I just don't know how to keep money, I have to order off the dollar menu. Look! I am getting all drifted apart from what is going on again, I really need a longer attention span.

"Mareep show off with your thunder shock attack, make this battle short! I know you can KO it in one hit, it is not hard when you think of it!" Yes it is, I am thinking…

"Vulpix, quick attack then use a flamethrower, use your speed!" Try to make everything so complicated Alison, don't we?

Mareeps' fur seemed to get smaller and smaller in height as sparks formed around her body, must have to do something with wool or how hot it is outside, it does not matter. The pokemon let out a shrieking cry as the yellow electric energy was shot towards the Vulpix, the electric shock being shot out in all directions so it would think tat it would have a definite hit.

Vulpix was lucky though as it made an immediate dash once the electricity was shot towards her, it jumping up, the electricity missing her body. The pokemon diving down towards the Mareep seeming as fast as a comet, now wouldn't it collide already? It's body glowed an orange as flames seem to surround its body, a battle "Vul" was released through the pokemons mouth as a column of flames followed it towards the Mareep, uh-oh the wool is going to be burnt! And I always wanted a wool sweater actually no I did not…poor Mareep. 

"Mareep counter with a safeguard, thundershock! Just use something so you won't be hit and I can brag of how good of a trainer I am." I don't think you should of said that out loud, now should you, she shouldn't worry all girls do is just talk and talk even if it is stuff that is not meant to be said.

Mareep just stood there as electricity built on its wool, it crackling with energy, as it was a bit creepy for me, as I just did not like the sound. It's body glowed a slight yellow goo, I mean hue-ish- thing while the electricity was around it. The pokemon jumped up in the air, as it released the elctricty towards rthe Vulpix it not looking so messy this time as it did last time of just going all over the place so it can start, yet another forest fire, good it did not. 

"Vulpix jump up too and overpower it's thunderbolt with another flamethrower! Use your strength Vulpix you can over power that sheep that seriously needs it's wool to be cut!" Uh…thanks for the fashion tip, this is a battle couldn't they just be as serious as I am in a battle, I mean seriously…

The female fox jumped in the air as it's eyes seemed to glow a yellow as you can see flames in them, wow it is so hypnotizing, not! The pokemon released a stream of red, yellow, and orange colored fire towards the bright yellow electricity, hoping to overpower the attack or at least counter it from what the two strategies are…I don't know how they are battling actually.

A big bang, no not that thing in science was heard once the two powerful elemental attacks collided in the air, the two on the ground now feeding the attack power, which made it go closer to the Mareep, then closer to the Vulpix, man you always see this on the show. The sound of crackling was loud within the deep part of the Illex Forest, which we were in.

The two attacks seem to come together to form some sort of ball, which was made out of fire and had electricity on the outside like a border or something, it got bigger and bigger, uh-oh this is going to do something bad. The two pokemon panted, as they were tired from keep on giving ball the energy, the little elctric-fire ball blew towards the two pokemon like an explosion as it was no longer fed, this looking like some sort of weapon!

Lot's of smoke, all I can see is smoke. Smoke in my nose, smoke in my eyes, smoke in my mouth, ew gross! Get it away from me, all of this smoke! I waved my hand frantically trying to get it away from me, "Darn Smoke…" I said while coughing like mad, everyone just coughed when smoke was in your lungs or wherever it went…

"I know I won!" Alison said once the smoke cleared, seeing both of the Pokemon on the ground, fainted.

"No, I did!" Stacey complained back shouting at Alison, oh god this is going to start once again, no matter what they are just going to continue to fight.

"Oh god, how can you tell if it was too invisible to see with the smoke." Kyle said hitting his head once again with his hand oh this battle was just pointless as we are just in the same position as we were in the beginning…

"I won!" They both said in unison.

"No I did!" Once again, in unison

So, I just decided to walk away from them, as Kyle did too, with the two following us complaining about who won, now who did win, I do not care, just make the arguing stop! Will it if I flip a quarter? 

(Authors Note: This is really disappointing that I am keep on writing this, as this is one of the only trainer fictions still alive and yet I have no readers! I need readers or there is just no point for continuing this fiction, as I love writing these chapters, but I entertain no one. Is there someone wrong with my writing, tell me if there is or something, because I did not get a review from a fan I did not know in some sort of way way back when from like Chapter Eight! Or even Chapter Five, I forgot that it was so far back, in the good old days of actually getting reviews. .;)


	17. The Far Farfetch'd

Chapter 17: The Far Farfetch'd 

Chapter 17: The Far Farfetch'd 

"How many times do I need to talk you that I won so your little brain can understand it?" Stacey shouted to Alison stomping to her, yes another fight it seems to go all day round just like it was some breaking news, the difference is, it's not and that it is going on for weeks and weeks while breaking news only goes on for about a week or so, the point is, they drive you mad. 

"Miss. Know It All, you have a little bit of a problem and that is that I won the battle, I saw my Vulpix faint right after yours because I'm obviously the better trainer out there and I know how to get more pokemon than you, and I will always remain a better trainer than you. And once I get money for a bike I am going to kick your sorry face out of my face!" 

If you have not noticed, they are now starting to do physical threats, actually for a few days now, as the battle was liket wo days ago and they are still talking about it, I told you they overextend it like breaking news, but that is important so they try to get ratings off of that, this is just going to make you want to tie their mouths together, tie them to a tree and leave them.

"I want to catch a pokemon, that will occupy me, then when I return I will be able to stand a little bit more fighting…" I mumbled to myself. 

I looked over the area I was in to find any sort of life, which means a creature I can capture and train. I only have five pokemon, which is not a very well assorted team I think, I don't know just the names together in the team is rather weird, Poliwag, Sentret, Butterfree, Charmeleon, and Butterfree, I hope that is a good team, it is not the best until I get my last pokemon! 

"Let them argue, let myself catch a Pokemon. Kyle look over the two, I am off trying to find some Pokemon. Now…" I said to my male companion that was just always there, he just did not talk for some reason I don't know why. 

I just walked off in a direction aimlessly hoping that I can find a pokemon, going into a battle always made me just think of that and nothing else, all the arguments is going to make me go insane, as some people already think that I am that way, but I will be that way and they will say 'And I thought he was insane before this' And shake their head in dismay, I can imagine them doing it… I really can, I wonder if that is considered pathetic…

A branch crashed into the ground right in front of me, "I am not a target whatever you are!" I complained looking around me to find the pokemon that tried to kill me, only if I could sue, if only I knew what it was, only if I had the money, only if I knew how, what about me just not being a idiot in this subject, "Only a really disturbed Pidgeot." I looked up to see it perched on the tree pecking branches off for some reason, I just like blinked a few times, "You are the Pidgetto that I saw before, right?"

The Pidgeot did not bother to respond and just flew away well I mean how rude is that! It does not matter, too may people have Pidgeot from how common Pidgey is, I want an unusual team, I got to keep that trend going for me.

"Far!" I heard from the distance, the direction the Pidgeot was flying, I ran over to it in an immediate spot to see what was going on, as I heard a cry of the Pidgeot, "Tot!"

I saw a Farfetch'd there smacking a Pidgeot with that green thing over and over insanely, just doing it over and over, after a final whack which made a huge bam sound, the Pidgeot fell on the ground, wow that Farfetch'd must be a good pokemon! It looked unusual too, the brown feathers, well where they usual should be was a dark bash, sand color, it actually was a pretty shade, and the white fur was the same too. An unusual colored Pokemon wow I want to catch this pokemon.

A pokeball was unclipped from my belt, as I hoisted it into the air, I need to battle it so I can weaken it for the capture in the red and white sphere where they were held until called for by their master, the Pokeball, "Butterfree, I need you, weaken that Farfetch'd now!" I called for my butterfly pokemon as it came out on command.

A weird response came from the Farfetch'd, as it clutched its leak and spiun it in its grasp as if it was some sort of Ninja with its weapon, how odd. I actually thought iut was quite cool to see it use like a Patton as it waited for Butterfree to attack, but it was just hovering in the air looking down on the crazy Farfetch'd.

The pokemon jumped up suddenly, even being a duck, where I thought it can fly…. uh I guess not! The pokemon sun it's leek as it smashed Butterfree in the face with it, it left a red mark, ouch that's got to hurt! 

Butterfree cried in pain as it was smashed with the leek as it fell towards the ground, "Use super sonic now!" Butterfree opened it's mouth and let out a shrieking noise, ouch my ears are hurting! I placed my hands over my ears so it would block out of the noise, the Farfetch'd just began to run in circles around the place like a crazed duck, I told you this pokemon is weird! 

Farfetch'd extended his leak back and shot it towards Butterfree as if it was a boomerang. The leek glowed a slight white, as it seemed to get sharper the faster and far it went towards Butterfree. It smashed into Butterfree, throwing the butterfly back from the impact. The duck jumped up in joy, oh wait it was jumping towards Butterfree as the leak returned to its master. With one slap my Pokemon was fainted! "Aye! How did you do that! All you did was use your leek! Return!"I shouted as I reutnred my Butterfree back into the red and white sphere.

"You won't be able to fight this Pokemon with your art of sword leek fighting." I took my newest pokemon my belt and threw it into the arena, "Sneasel I need you! Defeat this duck!" 

The pokeball opened releasing my newest dark pokemon, if it can defeat a mantis, I think it can beat a simpe duck that just usues his leek, take away the leek and it is all mine! 

"Sneasel! Give it a slash attack now!" Sneasel ran towards the Sneasel with its claws held behind its back they glowing a white as they were prepared to slash the Farfetch'd as hard as they can.

Farfetch'd ran towards the Sneasel holding it's leek in front of him, as he was prepared to do whatever he was planning too.

The pokemon collided as the claws of the Sneasel met with the leek of the Farfetch'd, no it blocked it with that leek again! Now he is using it like a sword the duck jabed the sword like leek into the Sneasel many times while blocking his claws with his wing.

Now it is just looking like a sword fight, Sneasel left claw against the leak as they were keep jabbing them into each other, rtrying to attach from the side, like they were fenching or whatever, Farfetch'd forced to go back sometimes, Sneasel forced to go back when Farfethc'd was winning, I actually found this quite entertaining. The right claw of Sneasel and the right wing of Farfetch'd were just not being used except for some attacks that they wanted to do the most damage.

"Fetch!" The duck shouted as it swiftly slashed it's leek towards the Sneasel. It's feet being planted into the ground, a determined lookinn it's eyes as he held it in both wings.

"Sneasel!" My pokemon shouted as it smacked the leakaway with it's claw, forcing yo go back a little as the Farfetch;'d seemed to go coser and closer to it as if it was winning the fight.

"Far!" The pokemon said jumping up and slashing its leek downwards, trying to hit Sneasel on the head. It threw both of it's claws up as it blocked it,yees! It made a clang sound yes this is definitely like fencing! 

"Far, far, fetch'd!" Farfetch'd with some work of it's feet went side to side, doing several slashes with it's leek. I think it was keep on moving so it could not be hit with some simple slash attack.

Sneasel fenced it off with his claws, as he also began to do some work with his feet, I had to stop this I got an idea!

"You have two claws, it has one leek! Use shadow ball is with the other claw, you can hit that bird it is so close to you. Wait, I mean that duck!" Sneasel took it's right claw and began to form that ball, he did without his opponent knowing, and shot it towards the Farfetch'd

"Far!" The pokemoin shouted as it was shot back rapidly moving its wings trying to fly, yeah right like ducks can fly! "Another Shadow Ball!" Sneasel held out it's right claw as it formed that black ball again, that ball of darkness, with a swift yank of his claw the ball was shot towards Farfetch'd. The duck spun in the air, with its leak someone reflecting the ball into Sneasel! "This thing is harder than it looks." I thought it was going to be much easier…

"Do a mudslap!" Sneasel smacked his paw into the moist ground, mud being released towards the Farfetch'd. It lande don the ground on it's two webbed feet or whatever you call them, duck feet? It spun that green leek between both wings and the mud just seemed to reflect off of it, man how important is this leek to it! She just used it for fencing, and now for reflecting…no wonder they don't want to be separated from their leek.

"While it is distracted do a Slash!" Sneasel jumped up, held its claws back like before and jumped up, the duck not knowing where my pokemon went and Slash it across the face, the pokemon let out a cry as it stumbled backwards, as it had no idea that it was coming, now for the capture! "Pokeball go!" I shouted as I hoisted my empty pokeball at the duck.

It was sucked into the ball, as it wiggled a few times, then made a ding noise, "Yes I captured my six pokemon!" I shouted as I ran over to my new pokemon and clipped its pokeball on my belt, my team was completed!


	18. Rhydon Pack Part 1

Chapter 18 – Rhydon Chase –

Chapter 18 – Rhydon Chase (Part I) –

"This place is so thick that I cannot even tell if it light or if it is night! It is always dark! Always dark, I mean I can never see. When will I see the sun again, I don't know?" As usual Stacey complained or argued or just did whatever she did to g4et attention, that is just a attention getter while myself who is a perfect example of all good (A/N: Yeah right :: cough. :: Got something in my throat?) never complains, argues or does no act to get attention, but that is just how she acts. She is so beautiful in the outside, but in the inside she is the total opposite, no offense to her…uh…

"Okay! Now it is my turn to talk, I forgot to tell you I caught a Farfetch'd yesterday! It is very weird as it studies the art of leek…fighting!" I announced.

The other tree people just stopped and looked at me weirdly, aye I feel so embarrassed now, those looks they are giving me are just so plain, evil!

"What are you waiting for, show it to us!" Alison shouted, man does she always need to shout at me, I told her so many times that I am sen-sit-ive, but she is too…too…too…ignorant to notice that!

My newest pokeball, which contained my pokemon was unclipped from my belt as I held it in my palm. I pressed the white button in the middle as a white light was emerged, it appearing to be my new Pokemon, Farfetch'd

The duck pokemon came out of the pokeball as it began to spin it's leek like it was some sort of Paton…not that again, it seems much more….more…insane than it did last time as now it is spinning it around throwing it in the air while prancing around.

"Far!" The pokemon said as it caught it's leeka nd pointed it towards my belt, as one of them opened, "Farfetch'd not now!" I shouted waving my arms frantically trying to get it to stop.

Sneasel appeqared out of the pokeball, it's claws extgended as if they were going ----- not again! "You are on the same team here! Stop fighting!" Aye, I always have to get the black sheep of the family if you know what I mean…

Sneasel ran towards Farfetch'd while it did the same thing towards Sneasel, it made a clashing noise as the leek and claw hit against each other as they began to fight again, this time it was a little bit…uh…more physical!

"See, Farfetch'd with his art of leek and Sneasel just doing it's stuff." I cried out as I saw them sword fight, now there was more jumping and moving then last time.

Sneasel slashed down trying to hit Farfetch'd feet, making it jump up onto his huge boulder like thing. Sneasel jumped to try and get it, sticking it's claw into the rock, making a sort of a hole while it just made a sound of metla hitting rock, which was not that pleasant.

"Rhy…" I heard the----the----the rock said! Ah! A talking rock! Make it go away! The Rhy---thing pick up it;'s tail and asmashed it upon my two Pokemons back!

"That is a pokemon and a not a very nice one too!" I exclaimed as I picked up my two pokeballs and returned my two-fainted pokemon. 

I looked as now I saw a lot of those Rhy things, uh-oh they all seemed pretty angry as they were all attacked by my two pokemon, "All I say is run!" I shouted as I saw themn beginning to chase us, the four of us ran like mad.

"Maybe---Maybe---we should battle them!" Alison suggested while running down—ouch! Ouch! Help! Ouch! I fell down the hill, rolling down it actually I am not an electrode!

"If I wanted to run like this I would of took track!" Stacey complained, oh god not at a time like this. We saw the dozen or so Rhydon go down then hill, "I say battle them! Mareep, Elekid, Abra, Natu!" She said grabbing all of her pokeballs and hoisting them into the air, "I need you all, defend us while we run!" 

The sheep popped out, next to the little purple flying bird, next to the sleeping I don't know what it is, and the little electric bay pokemon that I also don't know what species it is, "Mareep, Elekid! Do a combined thunder shock! Abra and Natu use Hypnosis!" 

Mareep and Elekid began to charge up electricity, Mareep on it's fur as it seemed to shrink as she gained electricity and the Elekid making it ino the palm of his fist. The tow aiming towards the Rhydon, "Now!" The two pokemon released their electric attacks, still running down that hill, "Return! Electric is not good against rock!" The two electric pokemon went into their pokeballs, like that was any help!

Abra was just snoring as Natu was flying around the place trying to aim at one of the Rhydon so it can use the hypnosis attack, "Abra return, all you do is sleep! Natu we need you to do something!" So out of her four pokemon, only one can fight against rock, like that is useful.

Natu flapped it's wings violenty as one of the Rhydon swung it's tail towards the little bird, it made a crash noise as Natu was smashed into the ground when it successfully hit it, all four of her pokemon are knocked out! "Return! Like battling them helped!"

"And now we are outnumbered! We have…eleven pokemon and they are twelve opponents, like we have such great luck!" Alison said sarcastically, as we just began to run again, as we did not try again to weaken the dumb Rhydon…darn my Farfetch'd and Sneasel with being so, evil!

These things are so big, but they move faster than a rock I kicked has! Okay… did that even make sense the point is that they run really-really-really fast! The ground rumbled from the running, it was like a stampede!

We arrived at all wall for a trees, we are trapped, so I guess we need to battle them now! "Looks like we need to battle them, mean Rhydon…Where is my dumb Pokedex when I need it." I said burying through my pockets, I did not feel anything, "and I think I forgot it in Azeyla town! What luck is that?" 

The only thing that can give us some information on these things is left in a Pokemon----place somewhere in that town! I have no idea where, oh great and I know that I cannot get a new one, 'This cannot be replaced if lost of stolen' I heard it say before, but I forgot it…aye is that lost or stolen?

"I call you, Vulpix, Staryu, Nidoking!" The three pokemon came out of their pokeballs, then she looked down to Eevee who also rqan into the battle field, "Nidoking rock slide! Vulpix flamethrower! Eevee…agility! Staryu do a overhead hydro pump!"

Eevee ran at the Rhydon, and tried to circle them that did not seem to do very well. It went in circles there seeming to be hundreds of them, but one o fthe Rhydon swung it's foot that glowed a white hue, this being mega kicked and actually-somehow kicked the real Eevee into a tree, which only leads to one thing, it being fainted from the surprise!

Vulpix jumped up a few feet into the air as it's mouth was ful of fire, it let out a cr4y of it's own name as she released the stream of fire at one of the Rhydon, they opening the arms, this countering it since it is a rock type, fire does not affect rock. It gave out a monsterous roar as rocks were created out of no where and thrown at the Vulpix, "Burn those rocks now!" Was Alisons immediate command to her fire fox pokemon.

It's mouth had a fireball inside as it released it's name again in a battle cry as it hit one of the rocks, cracking it into many small pieces, but still the other dark gray rocks smashed into Vulpix, making it hit the ground in a hard thud, that was round two!

"Double team them! Squirtle, Hoppip, Pidgey!" What a great idea! This is not an offical battle, why not! 

"Then I will call upon Sentret, Poliwag, Charmeleon, Butterfree! We can beat these overgrown boulders!" I shouted throwing my four remaining pokemon that were in the condition of battling, unlike Farfetch'd and Sneasel!

The seven pokemon just released from the pokeballs stood in the line. Pidgey the little brown and cream fethered bird overhead them, with Butterfree the butterfly next to it, hovering in the air, flapping it's wings softly.

Charmeleon breathing hot air for no reason, just to show off, oh like trying to use fire against rock is going to be something to show off about! Sentret not even able to battle them since of it's normal and electric disadvantage, it still in a abttle stance as it will try anyway! What pride? I was mainly depending on Poliwag for me, as it stood there totally spaced out…when it is needed it will make us proud! Squirtle standing next to it not really knowing what is happening either while Hoppip was just being---

"Hoppip return! Don't fly in the wind!" Kyle said returning his Hoppip, who was too light to battle as it was a bit windy right now…

"Squirtle, Staryu, Poliwag, Hydro Pump them now!" We all commanded our water pokemon, as they were the only pokemon we had that were strong against them.

Staryu floated in the air spinning of course as water was released over the Rhydon at a immense force at them, this looking just like rain as this reminds me, wait there are too many trees for it to affect this battle. Staryu just stood above the Rhydon, spraying them with water as they looked like they were being hurt.

Poliwag took a breath of air as they released a collum of water from adirections towards our rock opponents. Squirtle jumped up into the air and went into his shell as he began shooting out water from all sides, "Continue that! Sentret, return! Butterfree use your sleep powder, if that does not work then use super sonic! Charmeleon, return, your attacks won't work with the water and you won't even work with me!" I said returning two of my pokemon, so I know only have one third of my team out! This is not going well…

(Authors Note: I know I am so mean leaving you with a cliff hanger! You will get the results soon so don't worry!) 


	19. Rhydon Pack Part 2

Chapter 19: Rhydon Chase (Part II)

Chapter 19: Rhydon Chase (Part II)

"This is not going well, we just cannot like beat them well it seems that way, but I feel a little bit brain-dead at the moment." I said to my companions as I looked at them…just looking.

Three of the Rhydon, whom were in the front scraped their feet against the ground like they were going to change, but they are not bulls so I won't worry that is just so unoriginal, "If they are going to charge, at least give me red flag like in Bull----Bull whatever you mucha call it." I said sarcastically.

"That was so lame." Alison said and rolled her eyes, like I care what she says? It entertained me and that is the point of my comments…to entertain moi…excuses the French, me!

Our three pokemon that were out, Poliwag, Staryu, and Squitlre stopped as they began to pant from being so tired of just spraying water at the Rhydon that were not seeming to get that hurt. They stopped attacking as they slouched down.

A Rhydon being a evil pokemon swung its foot at Squirtle, as it immediately went into it's shell for protection, the Rhydon began to kick it around.

"Hey! My Squirlte is not a soccor ball! If you need one then just go to Models or something!" Kyle said being angry with this, "Pidgey! Wing attack! Get squirlte out of there!" Kyle shouted to his flying bird pokemon that was just going in miniture circles.

Pidgey dove down towards the circle of the Rhydon and just slapped one across the face with its' wing, oh like that is going to be any useful!

That one Rhydon just gacve a frubt sort of like noise as it smacked Pidgey into a tree Kyle immediately returned it once it fainted.

One of the Rhydon stuffed it's like arms or whatever they were, just reminded me of the move "The Mummy" when he did that and some dust went on the ground or rubble---debris, I don't know. Electricity began to form around the Pokemons body as he did this.

The Pokemon let out it's name in a cry as he released Electricty towards our three Pokemon. The water all over the place did not make this attack seem like a very good idea as it began to shock everyone at a immense force, as I mean the Pokemon. 

Us humans just backed away far enough so we won't be affected, thank god for Dry Trees. 

Even the five other Rhydon semed to be affected, as the one Rhydon stopped relreeased electricity from it's horn as Poliwag and Staryu looked burnt to a crisp and same with two of the Rhydon, "Return Poliwag!" I called to my mpokemon and reutnred it, Alison did the same with her Staryu.

"Pokeball go!" Kyle exclaimed while throwing a Pokeball towards onie of the Rhydon who were thought to be fainted, man I should thought of that! I should of brought more Pokeballs so I can even catch them! I must of left my three extra ones in the middle of no where, aww man this is a perfec thcance to get a Pokemon…I can always ask or just like steal it! Hahah!

The ball hit the Rhydon as it sucked it in the little sphere, with no attempt to get out the Rhydon was caught. Were was Squirtle…it was like kicked into some trees it was like lost or something! "Yes I got a Rhydon! Squirtle?" He asked looking around for the little turtle Pokemon.

"War!" A battle cry from a Pokemon was heard as a Wartortle jumped out from the tree in front of us and towards the Rhydon, it shooting out a stream of water towards the one remaining Rhydon that was not fainted or badly hurt.

"Looks like your pokemon evolved! Only if I saw it, this is not like a blind game." I said, I always liked to see white flashy thingies!

"I'm still pissed off that Abra is sleeping." Stacey mumbled to herself as she just paced around with her arms crossed, like we cared, what is with her assuming that we do! We don't! We really – really don't!

That one Rhydon fell to the ground as the water turtle pokemon hit it with it's powerful stream of water, I would like to be the 'victim' if I am hot, but it is rather cold right now, so I do not feel like – stupid Warotrtle got me wet! Br…It's cold in here!

"Good Job Wartortle!" Kyle called to his pokemon that happily went over to him, still acts like how it did before as a Aquirtle whiel my pokemon just seem to have split personalities! Why is that, I am not jinxed am I, no not the pokemon Jynx! I hate those things, they get you to be cursed, I read somewhere or just made it up either way the information is incorrect.

Back to the Rhydon, the one minus half dozen seemed to stomp off in a rage once we put our attention off of them! Man I was going to ask for an extra Pokeball so I can catch one of them, why am I jinxed! Why I ask you, why!

"We need to get to Goldenrod soon. I don't like walking with my ankles kepe getting bitten by bugs or just like scratched by some random sticks on the road." Alison told us hitting her ankle again to try and kill the bugs nibbling on her foot or whatever, I am nort being affected so it does not matter.

I like to walk in this dark forest looking at all the Pokemon I can catch if I only had a Pokeball to catch it with, I knew I should of bought them when they were sale in the Violet City, but no…I just had to travel to get my second badge and now I have no Pokeballs.

(Authors Note: I know---The chapter is a bit short, but that is okay since not a lot of people are not even ytelling me of how they think. I know this chapter does not have many jokes either as just some chapters just need to be a little bit more serious than the othe4rs or it will just look so OOC once you read it over and over again…So Blah! A two in one special….Special chapters of this will be coming on November First, you will know what I mean once I upload it.)


	20. Disobidience

Chapter 20: Disobedience

Chapter 20: Disobedience

"Look at my newest additions! I got a new evolution Pokemon and a new Pokemon in a course of a hour! Man isn't that just amazing, quite cool too?" Kyle said unclipping the two pokeballs from his belt and holding them out towards us. He does not need to brag about it, wow I have six Pokemon and I have a full evolution of one and another evolution. I don't brag though or ever bring attention, but that is Kyle, Mr. Bragger to get Attention Getter.

"You know Stacey, you say you are a excellent trainer, but you cannot even battle a Rhydon! I had Staryu and I fought them." Alison said as she flickered her hair back and gave an obnoxious laugh, dumb stupid rivalry.

"I never said I was a good trainer, but you are worse because I am better than you. I beast you so I suggest you hush before you go to become an idiot. Wait too late." I will now call them_ The Obnoxious Duo_ – Two people who fight crime and scare people, capture people with their obnoxious way. (Authors Note: xD)

"Help! Help! Help! Is everyone deaf that they cannot hear me?" Someone said from the distance, it sounded male. 

I saw the kid now he passed by the three of us running frantically throwing his arms around like what is chasing him by something, but? "Pinsir – Stop – Chasing – Me!" He shouted as I a saw a bug sort of like pokemon chase the trainer, it was probably wild! It looked cool and I wanted to catch the Pokemon! If I only had some empty Pokeballs, I knew I should have gotten those Pokeballs at the Pokemart in Violet City, but that was like how long ago…. If I had some then I would catch so many in this weirdo forest that I would have to buy a dozen each week, yeah like I wish and even if I have a percentage of that much money. I barely even have any money.

Back to the Pinsir, it had big like teeth under its black eyes. Its skin was a dark brown-tan like mixture. White pinchers on top of his head they hitting against each other it making a slashing like noise.

The four of us just looked at him being stuck in our own stupidity, I was just looking at the Pinsir it was cool, very! 

"Pinsir return! You always try to be so difficult." The trainer announced as he extended his arm, with a Pokeball in his hand. A crimson beam engulfed the Pokemon as it returned to the Pokeball. He put the Pokeball back in his pocket. He wore a black shirt and black pants. He had golden brown hair, which was shaved buzz cut like. He had a dark tan with green eyes.

"Finally. That Pinsir will never obey me how hard I try." The trainer said placing his arms on his knees and continued to pant, I just stood in my jealousy that he had a Pokemon that I did not have.

"Oh…" I just said and rolled my eyes in response, "I know how you feel. I got a Charmeleon with a attitude."

"Mine is very energetic."

"Disobedience: _Pokemon may not obey their trainers for several reasons, one of the main factors is that the Pokemon may think that the trainer does not respect the Pokemon. Or it may not be as well treated compared to its other Pokemon. Another reason it may not obey is because it may be jealous of another Pokemon of its type or just in general. There is really no way to solve disobedience, but our advice from the Pokedex Tech is to talk to the Pokemon – see what is wrong and try to fix it._"

"My god, My Pokedex tried to say something useful." I said as I took the Pokedex out from my pocket.

I pressed a button opening the top, showing the LC- whatever. The blue light stopped flashing, which was located on the corner of the screen. 

"Tell me something else, which is considered important!" I said looking at my Pokedex, waiting for it to say something.

"Never." It responded, "I was forced to speak of something important even though my information is not the best as I do not need to help you – I do not want to help you, that is simpler terms to put into your mentally challenged terms."

I just blinked a few times qas I just shut the thing. I was not mentally challenged, people may call me slow, people call me not as smart as they are, but I am-what is with the act of pride; point is; I'm not mentally challenged.

Charmeleons Pokeball was unclipped from my Pokemon Belt, as well give it a try, the Pokedex said something it must be _important_ in some sort of way. "Go!" I commanded as the fire lizard was released from the ball.

The lizard came out, being a bit surprised it was not put into a battle, "Charmeleon I want to know why you won't obey me! I got two badges it shows that I am not some lousy trainer! Only way that I can get myself into the Johto League is that I have all my Pokemon Obey me and – you are one of them and you are one of my…strongest." I said walking away from everyone else and sitting on a rock.

I swung my legs back and forth my heelings hitting the end of the rock., not caring that I was in some sort of pain from it as it just seemed sharp over there.

"Char-Char-Charmel!" Oh yes I so understand what you are saying – I know how you feel! This is not getting anywhere!

"Wha…?"

"Char-Char-Charmel!" The lizard shouted again stomping it's foot on the ground, uh, yeah! Nevermind.

"Pokedex Translation, Pokemon - Charmeleon: I do not obey you since you do not deserve to have me obey you." The pokedex said from inside my pocket, I think the little machine is possessed for helping me!

"Wow thanks! What does that mean, why…?" I said I am just so confused! Why does life need to be so complex?

"Charmeleon! Char!"

"Pokedex Translaton, Pokemon - Charmeleon: It was not a fair fight."

"Charmel-Char-Char!" 

"Pokedex Translation, Pokemon – Charmeleon: Battle me and I will obey you."

"Fine!" I said taking a pokeball off my belt, it holding my one Pokemon that was good against fire. I threw the sphere into the battle field of whatever it was, "Poliwag! I need you!"

The tadpole jumped out of the Pokeball happily, it looked like it did not care it was battling with another Pokemon on it's team, "Poliwag, Water Gun attack!" 

Poliwag released a stream of water towards Charmeleon, it put it's claws extended in a shield like shape as the water reflected off of them.

Charmeleon ran towards my Pokemon with it's claw still extended out as it just reflected the water, it's other claw held backwards with it glowing a crimson hue, it threw its claw forward slashing Poliwag across the face.

Poliwag flew up in the air as Charmeleon made a swift turn, it's tail glowing a slight silver hue as it seemed to turn into steel, "Iron Tail." The Pokedex explained, man it can read my mind. The tail smacked into Poliwags stomach makning him fly back even more an this is not looking good, I really did underestimate Charmeleons power.

A thud noise was made as Poliwag fell on the ground, it really seemed beat up, but I needed to dconitue as this is a one on one match. "Bubble Beam now!" I threw my right arm forward and pointed towards the fire lizartd, I just felt like doing it.

Poliwag spit out a stream of bubbles towards my Pokemon as it began to walk abck in pain, trying to use it's claws to fight them back, but there was too many of them, dozens of high powered rainbow collored bubles, "Now give it a double slap!" It's tail smacked Charmeleon on its' face many times as it landed on the ground the same time Charmeleon fell onto the ground.

Charmeleons Pokeball was thrown at Charmeleon as it made a immediate catch as I already caught it before, it seemed pretty hurt as my Poliwag is probably on a nhigher level it is just that Charmeleon has wider variables on elemental attacks. (Authors Note: Oh – my – god, Mike knew something, which was semi-complex! Let's all give him a applause!)

"I hope you now would obey me since I gave you your fight." I announced as I clipped Charmeleons Pokeball to my belt, returning Poliwag at the same time.

I walked over to the four other people around me at the moment. Pinsir was running around throwing vines at them while sticks were being thrown, Pokemon were using attacks against each other, this is just different, _has everyone gone insane or maybe it's me._

(Authors Note: I'm sorry I just had to do that last paragraph! It is just funny to me. =D I hope you liked this Chapter and make sure that you check Mike up on November First for that thing I am telling you about! For now – goodbye!)


	21. Bug Catching Contest

(Authors Note: Just read this fic…… The Hewitt School Normal The Hewitt School 2 37 2001-10-27T13:04:00Z 2001-10-27T13:04:00Z 3 1457 6129 The Hewitt School 140 38 7560 9.2720 

(Authors Note: Just read this fic……. )

Chapter 29: Bug Catching Contest!

"Let's see where is the gym man how do I get lost twice in a day!" I shouted out as I stopped passing the same building, Alison and Kyle saisd they were going to go to the salon to groom their Pokemon first while I get my badge, but that does not seem like that is going to happen anytime soon.

Just then with all my luck a flying hit me in the head, I screamed out in aggravation as I grabbed it out of my face, "Bug Catching Contest, at the National Goldenrod Park, On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, who ever can catch the best Bug Pokemon wins! Prize for 1st place is a Sunstone, 2nd a Everstone, and 3rd is any kind of stone of your choice, Water, Fire, Thunder, and Grass." I hesitated for a second.

"It's Saturday and I'm interested, now where is this park?" I wondered to myself as I just continued to continue up nonrth maybe getting the courage to ask someone for the directions to this park, well it does not seem its in the city and I know it is not south of the city so it must be north of the city! Get deducting skills, Mike! 

"Goldenrod Train Station…" I mumbled passing it trying to find this park until I did! I found a park! The building outside of it was huge, three stories tall and very wide this myust be the place where I neeed to go to sign up for this tournament.

I entered the place seeing trainers all over the place just talking around petting one of their Pokemon or just in the line. I entered the line and waited until it was finally my turn.

"Hello! I want to sign up for the Bug Catching Tournemnt! I will be really happy if I can participate! I was just in a tournament and I am a strong trainer! Please…?" I said oh my god how perky do I need to sound sometimes.

"Sure, what's your name?"  The person said at the desk we was wearing all green with a green hat I guess he wants to look all grassy.

"Mike."

He started to type on the computer until he stopped and that is when my name appeared on the televeison above him with all the data about me being a trainer. Looking up I saw all the other people whoi were in it, but it did not say their Pokemon…

"And which Pokemon can you use. You may only use one Pokemon."

"Sentret." I said giving him my five other Pokeballs and I got some gray Pokeballs.

"These are park balls, special balls designed to catch bug Pokemon."

"It is actually starting now!" The innkeeper said blowing a whistle it was 1:00 in the afternoon I do not have the energy to do this when I saw all the poeople run iut of the door with their Pokemon behind them thinking about it I should of used Sneasel or Charmeleon! But… gotta run!

Now I was walking in this huge park more like a forest. My Sentret was behinds me as you were equired to keep it out of the Pokeball just incase a bug attacked, "I wonder if Butterfree will be offended if I catch another one." I mumbled to myself as I saw a butterfree sitting on a tree.

"Sentret go! Thudnershock!" 

Sentret jumped up and charged electricirty on its body, it let out a cry as electricity was shot in a form of a borm towards the Bug Pokemon who just flew up in response dodging the attack and the branch now destroyed.

"Try another, but thunderbolt this time!" 

Sentret let out another boplt of Electricy, which the Butterfree just dodged and this time took a hint and ran away darn it!

"Nice try Sentret, at least you did not get hurt in the process." I mumbled to myself s the two of us continued walking in the forest for any sign of a bug Pokemon, I thens ttoped as I heard of buzzing noise seems like the only pokemon that buzzes, Beedrill! 

"Beedrill!" I heard as a bee Pokemon came out ina swarm apparently they did nmot seem so happy with me being here! 

"Sentret give them a thunderbolt and let's run!" I shouted.

Sentret charged up more electricity and started to released its electric attack everywhere mostly missing as this did not seem good as it was going to get tired soon! "Sentret come back!" I shouted as the little pokemon returned to me now to run!

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, just dodging all the twin needs that the Beedrill were sending at me or a poison sting whatever all I know is that it will poison me! 

I was at the end of the line now there was a lciff right in front of me ouch this terrain is hard to get around and especially run from beedrill. Only thing I can do, I grabbed most of my my Parkballs and, "Sentret do your biggest attack!"

Sentret charged up its biggest electric attack and shot it, mopst of the Beedrills found a way to dodge it, but I still need to weaken this swarm I grabbed some park balls and just threw thema the Beedrill, "Park balls go!" Two or three hit one of two out of the dozen or so Beedrill and seemed caught! I made a swift run under the ones remaining to grab those park balls. 

And by accident I ran off the cliff, "Why does this always happen to me!" I continued to fall as Sentret still was on the cliff and did not seem to jump, but now it did since the Beedrill are continung to chase us.

"Look Sentret it's a Scyther! Thunderbolt!" Sentret let out a thunder bolt now being rtieed from heck as he was using all of his energy for these attacks. Scyther was hit and had no idea it was coming as the mantis pokemon was underd us, at least it can fly!

"Park ball, go!" I shouted throwing the Park ball up, as now I am below the mantis the Park Ball connected with the Mantis and I caught it! Yes!

Zthis is the time when I fall in the river and I did so swimming back to shore. I extended my arm grabbing the gray park ball with Scyther in it, "I caught four Pokemon in this tournament." I mumbled to myself as I heard a whistle I think that means its over, yahoo!

"Congratulations for all the trainers who succeeded at catching a Pokemon." The person at the register said as some trainers just smiled around six or seven, which provably means they got a new Bug Pokemon. Icaught four I cannot believe I caught four! 

"Please give me the Park Ball with the Pokemon you want us to examine to see if you won the prize you only get to keep that one Pokemon." Why did I catch four then…no!! 

The six or seven trainers gave them the gray park balla dn I gave them Scyther in its park ball, "Whoever caught more go outside and release the Pokemon."

I followed the instructions and went outside with the tree other park balls opening them seeing the Beedrill come out, "Go now! And never try to kill me again!" 

"We examined all the Pokemon and in first place is Mike Barling from Cherrgryove." Ah that's me! I never should of told them my dunmb last name. But I won! I won! Yey I won! "He caught a rare and magnificent Scyther, which seems to be must strongsr than it should be on the level it is, it is also a bit bigger and heavier so condratulations Mike here if your sunstone and your great new Scyther." He told the audience as they clapped as I got up and got my Scyther in a Pokeball, not thst weird Park Ball. I also got my six other Pokemon back, I took my seven Pokemon, but Butterfrees seemed to disappear when I got it then I realized it was transported. It was transported since I collected that Pokeball last and put it on my belt. 

"Second is Dan Springs from Violet City who caught a Butterfree!" The person continued as the kid named Dan got up and collected his everstone and his Butterfree."

"Third is Matt Groaning who caught a Beedrill from Cherrygrove!" There was another person who left from Cherrygrove except for me, Alison and Rodger? He must not know Professor Elm or something, but I should abttle him sometime…


End file.
